Oh, Baekhyun
by Peterbyeol0627
Summary: [NEW CHAP UPDATE!]"Karma itu berlaku, Park" "Dulu, kau membuangku, Chanyeol. tapi sekarang kau menginginkanku" [YAOI, Marriage Life]
1. Prolog

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Author**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OuOuOuO**

"**Itu Kenyataan dan Hukum karma itu berlaku, Park"**

**OuOuOuO**

Sinar sang mentari dengan tidak sopannya menyusu ke celah jendela kamar seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang masih setia bergelung di kasur empuknya. Di seluruh penjuru kamarnya terdapat berbagai macam foto berukuran besar yang di tempel –poster di dindingnya yang ia beri cat berwarna Coklat muda. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Bukan, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang berada didalam poster itu. Byun Baekhyun, Pria mungil dengan satu juta pesona dan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak ibunda tercintanya. Ibunya sangat lelah jika harus membangunkan anak bungsunya ini. Biasanya Anak tertuanya –Byun Luhan yang akan membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu. Walau sang ibu harus rela mendengar jeritan nyaring baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh Luhan. Ya- Luhan membangunkannya dengan cara cukup kasar. Uhm.. Sedikit menendang biasanya. Ya Sedikit. Tapi itu bisa membuat tubuh baekhyun berguling mesra dan akhirnya bokong indahnya akan mencium lantai. Tetapi untuk sekarang ibunya hanya bisa bersabar agar bisa membangunkan baekhyun. Karena, yeah Luhan sedang melakukan Study Tournya di daerah Busan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Ayo bangun. Atau aku akan merobek semua poster Park-"

"Iya bu Iya. Aku akan segera bangun. Asal ibu jangan merobek poster idolaku" Baekyun memotong ucapannya. Dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap kesekolah. Sementara sang ibu hanya bisa mengeleng kepala melihat anaknya sangat tergila gila pada model tampan yang ada diseluruh penjuru kamar anaknya. Sang Ibu kemudian menyeringai

Eh Menyeringai?

OuOuO

Baekhyun Melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Sungguh entah apa setan yang memasukinya sekarang. Ia benar benar sangat malas untuk pergi kesekolah. Tiba Tiba ia mengalihkan pandanggannya ke sebrang jalan. Ia melihat Soojung –Pujaan hatinya sedang berusaha menyebrang. Baekhyun merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Bukankah ia harus terlihat tampan?

Yeah aku akui dia itu Cant-Tampan.

Dia akan mengeluarkan semua jurus hapkidonya jika ada yang mengatakan ia cantik. Uh itu kan Kenyataan.

Okey kita kembali ke Baekhyun. Baru ia melangkahkan Kaki, ia sudah melihat Soojung ingin menyebrang tanpa menoleh kekanan maupun kekiri. Wajahnya menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah kanan. Dengan cepat berlari menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya.

SRET

Baekhyun berhasil menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati dari maut.

"Gomawo, Oppa" Soojung berkata seadanya. Dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Cheonma, Soojung" Baekhyun menatapnya intens.

"Bisa kau berdiri, Oppa?"

"Ah tentu saja"

Dengan canggung baekhyun berdiri. Soojung langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Uhh~ kau sungguh menyukainya, Byun? Baekhyun Asik dengan lamunannya. Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara klakson yang sangat nyaring. Ya, itu mobil yang hampir menabrak Soojungnya.

" Apa kau terluka?" Kepala dari si pemilik Mobil menyembul keluar.

Baekhyun membeku. Kalian tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun membeku? Yang pertama. Pemuda itu sangat. Ehm – tampan. Dan yang kedua, Pemuda yang mengemudi itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Idolanya. Tokoh yang berada di dalam poster poster di kamarnya.

"Bicaralah. Apa kau terluka?" Idolanya – Chanyeol berbicara

"A-Aku tidak apa apa." Oh –shit dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Jika kau baik baik saja, apakah aku boleh melanjutkn jalanku?"

"t –tentu saja boleh." Oh tolong wajahnya memanas. Dia juga tidak tau. Disaat ia dekat dengan Soojung ada rasa ingin memilikinya. Dan ketika ia baru saja membeli poster Chanyeol... Hatinya sangat berdebar debar.

Berhenti melamun, Tuan Byun. Mobil Chanyeol pun melesat cepat dihadapan Baekhyun

Nah kan ditinggal. Minta Nomor saja belum. Okey, Baekhyun memukul kepalanya lagi

OuOuOu

Baekhyun sampai dirumah dengan wajah tertekuk. Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Karena ia terlalu asik melamun tentang Chanyeol, ia jadi terlambat masuk sekolah. Belum lagi ia melihat sang pujaan hati –Soojung bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, Myungsoo saat dia sedang dihukum Lee Songsaengnim karena tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Uh sangat mengesankan~

"Baek, cepat ganti baju dan ayo kita makan siang" Suara nyaring Nyonya Byun memaksa Baekhyun menelan bulat bulat moodnya yang sedang memburuk. Karena, jika saja ia menampilkan wajah jeleknya saat ia sedang cemberut, itu hanya akan membuat sang ibu mengoceh tidak jelas. Baekhyun keluar kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang kembali ceria. Oh tidak. Dia harap ia tidak akan bertemu Hyungnya –Luhan untuk sekarang ini. Karena hyungnya hanya akan membuat dia e-mo-si.

"Kita makan apa untuk siang ini, bu?"

"Jajangmyeon. Ah aku juga ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan teman lamaku nanti jam 8 malam. Bisa?" Sang ibu bertanya dengan sangat berharap. Yang tentu saja. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti perintah sang ibu.

"Tentu saja, bu. Aku juga ingin refreshing" Ucap baekhyun tenang. Ibunya hanya tersenyum menye –ah lupakan.

"Berdandanlah, sayang. Agar kau semakin cantik. Haha" Nyonya Byun tertawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Yeah Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang sang ibu. Tetapi ia masih mepunyai sopan santun.

OuOuOuO

Malampun tiba. Itu tandanya acara pertemuan mereka –Baekhyun dan ibunya akan segera bberlangsung. Dia merasa kalau ia dan ibunya datang yang pertama. Sambil menungu teman ibunya datang, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna biru muda pemberian Luhan. –eh ? Luhan? Luhan memberikan baekhyun ponsel karena Luhan merobek poster sang idola –Chanyeol dengan tangan nistanya –menurut Baekhyun.

Tak lama Teman sang ibunya datang. Dan sepertinya membawa anak. Baekhyun menoleh dan seketika mata bulan sabitnya melotot.

"KAU?"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Ibu mereka terkekeh.

"Kau kenal dia, Sayang?" Ibu baekhyun mendengus menahan tawanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hallo~~ Aku Author baru disini. Mohon bantan kritik dan saran yaaa~ Inii pendek karena Cuma semacam prolog, okey. Jika review banyak dan aku mood lanjut, aku akan lanjut^^ Tapi kalo ga ada yg review yaudah lah.. aku mewek/?**

**Okeeey Hope u like it. And dnt forget to revieew~~~ Ppyoooong^^**

**With Love, **

**Peteryeol**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me. **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OuOuOuO**

"**Itu Kenyataan dan Hukum karma itu berlaku, Park"**

**OuOuOuO**

Baekhyun tercenggang. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Oh demi apapun dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia benar bena alam mood baik kali in. Yeah Baekhyun sangat labil. Tadi siang moodnya sangat buruk. Tapi searang? Ohhh~~~~ Cubit Baekhyun sekarang!

"Ah sungguh aku minta maaf dengan kejadan tadi" Chanyeol tersenum sementara namja mungil di sampingnya hanya membeku. Baekhyun terus membeku. Kesadarannya kembali ketika ibunya berkata "Jangan terpesona dengannya, sayang" Oh –sial mulut ibunya benar benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Diamlah, bu. Aku hanya terkejut bisa bertemu dengan idolaku sendi –ups" oh Baekhyun keceplosan. Sang ibu tambah tertawa geli. "Baiklah, langsung saja kita akan bicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian"

"MWO?" Kali ini suara hushky milik Chanyeol yang menggema di restaurant. Sampai beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearah kami. Ugh –sangat memalukan.

"Apa apaan ini, bu? Aku Normal. Dan lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Chanyeol tampak protes. Tentu saja Chanyeol normal. Baekhyun mengetahui itu. Kekasih Chanyeol bernama Jung Eun Rim. Eunrim juga berprofesi sebagai model. Dan yeah mereka satu agency. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol dan Eunrim itu –Cinta Lokasi.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan anakku, Chanyeol dan Eunrim hanya menjalankan perintah dari Agenncy –yeah kau paham lah maksudku" Ibu Chanyeol bersuara. WHAT? Mereka terpaksa? Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun itu fanboy setia Park Chanyeol. Dan dia tidak akan melewatkan satu fakta, sedikitpun.

" Pokoknya dua Minggu Kemudian kalian akan menikah. Kami akan merahasiakan pernikahan kalian dari pihak sekolah Baekhyun" Ibu Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia hanya sedang bingung. Dia mimpi atau.. tidak?

"Ibu kau jahat" Chanyeol mendengus. Sang ibu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah anaknya –Chanyeol dan membisikkan kata kata yang membuat Chanyeol berkomitmen akan membenci Baekhyun.

"Putuskan Eunrim, Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukaimu. Dan aku menyukai sifat Baekhyun. Dan yeah aku dan Ibu baekhyun adalah teman dekat. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau, aku jodohkan. Aku tau dia lelaki. Tapi aku berani jamin, dia akan jauh terlihat lebih sexy dari eunrim saat kalian sedang bercinta~" Sial. Chanyeol memerah. Bagaimana bisa ibunya berbicara sefrontal itu?

.

.

.

.

2 Minggu berlalu.

Itu tandanya pernikahan mereka -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera di laksanakan. Sekarang D-1 pernikahan mereka. Orang orang rumah sedang sibuk mendekorasi rumah untuk pernikahan ChanBaek. Terlihat Chanyeol yang hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Wajah datarnya sangat terlihat jelas. Menandakan ia sangat tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat senang. Siapa yang tidak senang jika kau dijodohkan dengan idolamu? Apalagi Baekhyun yg mengetahui dari calon mertuanya kalau Chanyeol telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Eunrim. Sungguh, Bukankah itu tandanya secara tidak langsung Chanyeol menyetujui perjodohan ini?

Kaki mungil Baekhyun bergerak untuk mendekati calon suaminya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol hanya memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa menghiraukan orang disekitarnya. Perlahan Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Dia pikir kehadirannya bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja sama, Chanyeol mendiamkannya.

''Engh, Chanyeol.. A-Apa kau menginginkan pernikahan ini?'' Harapan tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

''Tentu saja tidak. Aku normal. Tidak sepertimu. Aku punya kekasih. Jika kau adalah Fans ku, tentu kau tau siapa maksudku, Perusak hubungan. Menjijikan'' Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa sama sekali mementingkan perasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Inikah sisi lain dari idolanya? Uhm, Tunggu.

''Bukankah kau dan Eunrim sudah berpisah?''

''Siapa yang mau melepaskan Wanita Cantik seperti Eunrim demi pria menjijikan sepertimu. Orang tuaku memang hanya mengetahui kalau aku sudah berpisah dengan Eunrim. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dengar, Jika kau membocorkan hal ini, Aku akan membuatmu menderita selama kau menjadi suamiku'' Chanyeol bangkit meninggalkan Baekhyun yg sedang menatapnya kosong.

Ugh~ Ini awal yg –cukup buruk

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan memasuki Bollognese Caffe yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Mata Onyx miliknya menjelajah keseluruh Caffe. Matanya terpaku pada satu sudut dimana kekasihnya sedang menunggunya. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Tanpa menunggu waktu, dirinya langsung berjalan dan menduduki kursi dihadapan kekasihnya -Eunrim.

''Chanyeol, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Suara lembut khas wanita melantun lembut di pendengaran Chanyeol.

''Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal. Tapi aku minta kau jangan memotong perkataanku. Dan aku mohon percaya apa kata kataku.'' Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas. Dan sang kekasih hanya menganggukan kepala.

''Eunrim, Aku akan menikah. Dengan Lelaki''

''M-maks''

'' Jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Aku dijodohkan, Eunrim. Bukan karena kemauanku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Percayalah'' Chanyeol menatap sendu kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya

''Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan esok hari. Aku mohon Eunrim, Percaya padaku''

''Aku berusaha untuk percaya. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku'' Eunrim memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca kaca. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil dari kekasihnya

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari tiba. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berkesan bagi Baekhyun –Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dua pemuda dengan perbedaan 11cm itu sedang berada di ruang rias mereka masing masing. Baekhyun sedang dirias oleh salah satu teman baiknya –Yoon Bomi. Bomi paham betul kalau teman baiknya ini sedang dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat –ugh susah dijelaskan

"Baek, aku tidak menyangka kau akan segera menikah. Dengan idolamu, pula. Ah aku sangat iri~~~ Aku juga sangat ingin seperti kau. Aku ingin dijodohkan dengan teman Chanyeol –Kai (kai adalah salah satu model juga. Dia adalah idola Bomi) aah aku akan berteriak jika itu terjadi" sambil membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas, Bomi mengoleskan Eyeliner di kedua Mata indah Milik Baekhyun. Setelah selesai memkaikan eyeliner di mata Baekhyun, Mata Bomi mendelik tajam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Bomi bingung.

"Bomi? Ada apa?"

"Damn! U're so pretty, Baek."

"Sialan! Aku ini pria, bodoh!" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bomi tergelak. Sungguh Bagaimana bisa baekhyun dibilang lelaki jika saja saat mengerucutkan bibirnya Baekhyun selalu tampak seperti seorang wanita yang sedang merajuk saat hamil muda? –eh?

"SELESAI" Bomi memekik senang karena karya make up nya berhasil. So perfect.

"Segeralah kebawah. Park Chanyeol menunggumu" Bomi mengerlingkan matanya. Sial! Dia sangat ingin membuang Bomi ke lautan arktik!

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan telah berlangsung. Sekarang waktunya menyelenggarakan resepsi. Semua tamu sudah bersalaman. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang belum, seperti Eunrim yang saat ini sedang menatap baekhyun sinis. Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ugh dia sangat tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Selamat. Semoga kau bahagia, Chanyeol" Eunrim mengucapkan kata kata itu dengan bergetar. Kasihan sekali dia –pikir baekhyun

"Aku hanya bahaga denganmu, Eunrim" Chanyeol berbisik pada Eunrim. Tapi mengingat Suara Chanyeol yang berat dan cukup keras untuk sampai ditelinga Baekhyun. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit. Baru mulai, dia sudah merasakan sakit. Bagaimana kedepannya? Mengingat setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol, ia akan pindah rumah. Dan rumah itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Chanyeol. Mungkin orangtuanya hanya mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol pasti akan selalu membawa Eunrim. Kapanpun. –Ugh kuatkan hatimu, Byun.

Eunrim Turun dari altar setelah selesai mengucapkan selamat. Sejenak mata Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan Eunrim. Dia –eunrim sangat cantik. Pantas Chhanyeol menyukainya. Ketika sedang asik melamun, Luhan –hyungnya datang menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, selalu ada ciuman cinta dari tangan seorang luhan dikepalanya –jitakan.

"Hey Bacon. Kau melangkahiku, durhaka" Luhan berkata sarkatis.

"Kau dengan Sehun terlalu bertele tele hyung" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia benar, Hubungan kakaknya dengan Sehun itu terlalu banyak berlovey dovey. Mereka berasa seperti anak muda –ewh . Luhan tertawa dann tanpa dosa ia menjitak kepala baekhyun –lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat makanan tersaji. Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Hyung"

.

.

.

Acara telah selesai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung pulang kerumah barunya. Untung hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Jadi besok ia –baekhyun bisa beristirahat. Kecuali Chanyeol. Dia akan menghadiri suatu pemotretan besok. Entah itu hanya alasan ia bisa bertemu dengan Eunrim atau memang .. Nyata?

Setelah kurang lebih 25menit dari tempat resepsi mereka. Kini mereka sudah sampai di Rumah baru mereka. Sangat luas. Chanyeol langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah tanpa berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan membawa koper koper yang cukup besar.

"Chanyeol, bisa tolong membantuku? Ini sangat berat"

"Kau kan lelaki. Jangan seperti perempuan, bodoh. Aku lelah. Kau bawa saja sendiri"

Baekhyun menghla nafas panjang. 'mungkin chanyeol lelah' pikir Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, ia dapat membawa koper satu persatu masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin esok hari ia akan membereskannya.

Dengan mengusap peluhnya baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya dia langsung memeluk rilla –guling tercintanya. Ah sial dia tidak membawa Gulingnya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu yang ia yakini itu adalah kamarnya dengan Chanyeol. Terdengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi yang menandaka kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mandi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sangat empuk itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sejenak relaksasi yang sedang ia lakukan. Menenangkan pikiran.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang berdecit menandakan sesorang sedang membuka pintu. Ia -Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada baekhyun yang seenaknya tidur diranjang empuk miliknya.

"Hey pendek. Bangun kau. Pindah! Aku ingin tidur disini. kau tidur di sofa" Chanyeol berkata seolah ia adalah pemimpin. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sebenarnya tidak tertidur.

"Kenapa aku harus pindah? Disofa dingin, yeol" Ucap Baekhyun sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak mau tidur bersama dengan gay sepertimu. Bisa bisa tubuhku digrayangi oleh tangan murahanmu lagi. Ewh. Itu menjijikan" Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Tetapi rasa lelahnya sangat mendominasi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia melangkhkan kaki mungilnya ke sofa dan langsung meringkuk sambil meratapi nasibnya. Ia merasa Chanyeol **Membuangnya**. Ia merasa seperti sampah. Ia di tindas oleh Suaminya sendiri yang merupakkan idolanya dari dulu.

.

.

.

–**To Be Continued**

A/N : Haaai Ffnya aku lanjut, nih. Aku Fast Update –Maybe? Karena moment Chanbaek yang bener bener berlimpaaah TAT Mulai dari Music Bank di Mexico Chanyeol dan Baek minum di satu botol yang sama, Chanyeol yang selalu protect Baek di Bandara, dan yang membuat aku bahagia lagi... Chanyeol upload Foto di IG bareng Baek pas SMT Halloween ToT Mereka soswit bngt. Ketauan deh yang mana yg **REAL **atau yang **FAKE. **HAHA

Yaudahlah ga banyak cingcong (dari tadi kalau bukan cingcong apaan?) Review aja yah yang banyak biar aku semangat updatenya~~~ Soal yang tanya apa yang diperbuat sama Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol dpt karma di ff ini adalah.. Chanyeol akan menistakan Baekhyun/?

Alur sengaja aku cepetin/? Biar mereka langsung keinti aja/?

Insyaallah ini ff ga full Angst. Insya allah ya. Haghag

Thanks to :

Song Jiseok || ParkChanyeolWife || KIMchanbaek || YOONA || Nenehcabill || exindira || B eechanbaek || sayakanoicinoe

Mind o revieew again?

And Silent Rider mind to review?

With Love,

.

.

Peteryeol


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me. **

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OuOuOuO**

"**Itu Kenyataan dan Hukum karma itu berlaku, Park"**

**OuOuOuO**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Mata tersenyum milik Baekhyun terbuka. Dia sempat terkejut karena akhirnya dia bisa bangun tidur sendiri tanpa di bangunkan oleh Luhan, Kakaknya. Sejenak ia merasa bangga. Tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Dia merindukan pukulan dari hyungnya. Pukulan sayang~ Kesadarannya sudah terkumpul. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal. Oh shit. Dia baru ingat. Dia tidur disofa dan yang menyuruhnya tidur disofa adalah Chanyeol. Idolanya sekaligus Suaminya kali ini.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi. Bulir bulir air menempel pada tubuhnya yang cukup atletis. Sejenak hawa panas langsung menggerumul di sekitar pipi Baekhyun.  
>''Hey Pendek. Kau baru bangun? Dasar manja. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini bersama Eunrim. Aku harap kau tidak menjadi perusak seperti yang telah terjadi. Menjijikan'' Baekhyun mendengus.<p>

Dia tidak ingin mengambil hati perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia lebih memilih untuk membawa tubuhnya kedalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu menjijikan baginya. Dan mungkin sangat menjijikan dimata Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, ia memutar badannya.

''Apa kau ingin ku buatkan sarapan?'' Baekhyun bertanya. Walau tau ia akan ditolak.  
>''Tidak. Aku bisa keracunan memakan masakan buatan mu'' Lagi lagi Baekhyun menyesal. <p>

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan di rumah. Ya memang seminggu setelah pernikahan ChanBaek, Orang tua baekhyun memilih untuk memberikan surat keterangan izin kepada pihak sekolah agar Baekhyun diliburkan sampai akhir tahun dengan alasan harus merawat sang bunda yang sedang sakit di luar negri. Huh?

Baekhyun hanya bisa bermalas malasan di rumah nya dan Chanyeol. Seperti saat ini. Dia hanya menonton Televisi sambil mengangkat kakinya. Like a boss. Tapi jika ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya seperti pembantu.

Sedang asik bersantai tiba tiba terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari pintu. Bell berbunyi. Ia kedatangan tamu. Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu bercat putih dan berdesign elegan itu. Dan saat pintu dibuka, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ibunya dan Mertuanya datang mengunjunginya. Dan lebih parah lagi karena Chanyeol tidak ada. Oh~ Shit.

.

''Honey, Dimana Chanyeol?'' itu mertuanya yang bertanya. Oh sial~ Masalahnya, yang ibunya Chanyeol tau adalah.. Chanyeol juga sedang Cuti di dunia modeling nya. Jika ia bilang yang sebenarnya, pasti Ibu Chanyeol akan memarahu abis abisan. Oh dan jangan lupa. Baekhyun juga pasti akan kena 'getahnya' Jika sudah berani beraninya mengganggu aktivitas Chanyeol.  
>''Uhm.. Ah Chanyeol sedang bertemu dengan managernya. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan, bu'' Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan sang mertua.<br>''Baiklah. Kenapa dia tidak mengajakmu?''  
>''Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, bu. Biarlah dia serius bekerja ''<br>Baekhyun terus berusaha membela Chanyeol. 

.o.o.o.o.o

Tubuh tinggi itu bergerak memasuki Agency modellingnya. Salah satu lelaki berkulit tan menghampirinya dan memdengus.  
>''Bro, Kau telat 10 menit''<br>''Aku tau kau pengantin baru yang baru saja melewai malam..''  
>''Tutup mulutmu, hitam. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tak punya banyak waktu''<p>

''Kau pemotretan hanya sebentar. Dan oh ya satu lagi. Akan ada pemotretan di jeju. Kau dan Eunrim. Untuk 2 Bulan kedepan'' dengan santai Jongin berkata hal itu.  
>''Jongin kau gila. Aku mengatakan pada orangtua ku kalau aku Cuti bodoh.''<br>''Kau lebih bodoh, Chanyeol. Itu adalah proyek besar. Jika kau tidak menerimanya, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu''  
>''Aku tidak rela jika Eunrim photoshoot denganmu. Itu akan menjadi kopi susu''<br>Jongin mengedikkan bahunya

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengambil job tersebut. Dia bisa sambil berlibur dengan kekasihnya. Sudah lama ia memimpikan hal itu. Chanyeol terus berfikir keras. Sampai ada Satu ide gila yang melintas dipikirannya.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya -dan rumah Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah masuk. Sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan kehadiran Ibunya dan Ibu Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengakui pernikahannya. Mana sudi dia -Pikirnya  
>''Chanyeol. Disini ada ibumu. Setidaknya sopan lah sedikit.'' Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang jengkel.<br>''Oh maaf sayang. Aku hanya terlalu lelah'' Chanyeol langsung berbelok ke arah ruang keluarga. Dia langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengecup mesra dahinya. Baekhyun membeku. Apa apaan ini?  
>''Wah kalian mesra sekali. Baru Satu malam. Tapi kalian seperti sudah memahami satu sama lain'' ucap ibu Chanyeol dengan sarat kebahagiaan.<br>''Tentu. Baekhyun adalah segalanya, bu'' Kali ini Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. Baekhyun masih membeku. Terlalu syok. Kenapa.. Tiba tiba?  
>''Oh ya bu, Aku dan Baekhyunee ingin segera berbulan madu.''<br>''Hei kalian sangat terburu buru'' kedua wanita itu terkekeh melihat pengantin baru itu.  
>''Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?'' Chanyeol mulai menghirup aroma di leher baekhyun. Sejenak Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi Chanyeol langsung membuang jauh jauh pikiranya.<br>''Okey.. Kalian ingin berbulan madu kemana? Kami akan sediakan tiket untuk kalian''  
>''Jeju'' Chanyeol sangat semangat. Baekhyun yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres.<br>''Bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau setuju?''  
>''Ya, aku setuju''<br>''Okey kami akan memesan tiketnya. 2 hari lagi kami pastikan kalian akan berangkat ke jeju~ Bersiaplah sayang!'' Ucap Ibu Baekhyun. Kedua pengantin baru hanya mengancungkan jempolnya. 

.o.o.o.o.

''Lupakan hal tadi. Aku hanya berakting. Okay. Oh itu sungguh menjijikan'' Chanyeol berkata sarkatik. Benar dugaan Baekhyun. Pasti ada suatu hal yang tidak beres  
>''Ya. Aku tau''<br>''Oh ya. Aku mengusulkan bulan madu selama 2 bulan. Itu karena aku akan ada pemotretan dengan eunrim selama 2 bulan di jeju. Pasti menyenangkan di banding harus menemanimu mengitari jeju. Aku harap kau jangan menyebarkan hal itu kepada orang tua kita. Jangan pernah mengaku kalau kau adalah suamiku. Aku tidak mau derajatku jatuh hanya karena menikah dengan seorang lelaki gay sepertimu'' Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Welcome Bored Honeymoon.

.o.o.o.o.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera berangkat ke Jeju. Sial bagi Chanyeol. Ternyata orangtuanya menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik mereka. Jadi terpaksa, dia harus berpisah dengan Eunrim. Selama di perjalanan kedua anak adam itu hanya berdiam diri. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini.  
>''Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat aku menghinamu?'' Yang lebih tinggi bertanya.<br>''Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kau tetap suamiku dan kau tetap idolaku. Walau kau harus menganggap aku sampah sekalipun'' Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan perlahan tertidur. Tiba tiba kepalanya jatuh di pundak seorang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah polos itu. Menggemaskan  
>''Andai kau dikenalkan bukan langsung menjadi istriku''<br>Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut brunette milik Baekhyun. ( IG Update Chanyeol w/ ByunBaek yang kedua)

.o.o.o.o.o.

Mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di jeju. Sungguh demi apapun. Chanyeol sangat tidak menyangka jika orang tuanya sudah memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua.

Cklek

Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun berbinar melihat kamar hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu Honeymoon mereka yang pastinya tidak akan terjadi hal hal manis. Keduanya masih canggung. Mereka terlonjak kaget saat ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Jemari besar itu perlaha menggeser layar ponsel touchscreennya.

"Yopseo Jongin"

"Kau sudah tiba? Kami menunggumu Bodoh. Pemotretan diundur hanya karena kau yang sedang berhoney moon dengan suami cantik mu itu" Chanyeol mendengus. Teman hitamnya sangat senang menggodanya.

"Kau berisik, Jongin. Aku baru sampai. Kemungkinan aku akan membawa si pendek itu kesana. Karena aku tidak mau dia hilang di pulau jeju ini" Baekhyun mendengarnya merona. Chanyeol.. menghawatirkannyaa?

"Oh kau mulai menyukainya Park" Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon.

"Aku tidak mau dia hilang atau Ibuku akan memotong leherku. Dia menyusahkan, jongin. Heuh sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membuangnya jauh jauh dari kehidupanku. Dia perusak, sekali"

"Kau banyak berbicara, Chanyeol. **Hukum Karma berlaku, Park. **Lihat saja. Jangan terlalu membencinya. Cepatlah sedikit. Jika ingin curhat disini saja, okey. Pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun" Jongin memutus sambungannya.

Chanyeol kembali menuju kamarnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang memandang kosong. Apa baekhyun mendengar ucapannya? –Pikirnya

Apa pedulimu, Park?

"Pendek, cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat dan ibuku akan mengamuk. Cepatlah sedikit."

"Aku punya nama. Chanyeol. Hargai aku sedikit saja. Kau memanggilku dengan nama itu saja sudah membuat ku senang" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat airmata baekhyun yang mulai menetes.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi pantai lokasi dimana ia akan menjalani pemotretannya dengan tingginya beranjak begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan lelaki mungil disampingnya. Sungguh sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin pergi dngan Chanyeol ke tempat pemotretannya. Itu pasti ia akan melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan Eunrim. Lagipula ia cukup mengetahui jeju. Ia hanya akan berjalan sekitar pantai, sih.

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya memang benar benar pengganggu kehidupan Chanyeol. Jangan kira Baekhyun tidak menndengar percakapannya dengan Jongin –Teman Chanyeol saat di hotel tadi. Baekhyun mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Baekhyun sangat ingin membalas perbuatan Chanyeol. Tapi... ia tak bisa. Ia sudah tercebak di labirin cinta milik Chanyeol

.o.o.o.o.

Suasana yang meneganggkan sedang terjadi di tempat yang sama tetapi dilokasi yang berbeda. Lelaki tampan berkulit albino dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung indah di lehernya sedang beradu argumen dengan pria sangat tinggi berwajah blasteran yang –mungkin adalah modelnya. Pria albino itu kita sebut saja Sehun. Dan lelaki tinggi berwajah blasteran itu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Atau orang orang biasanya memanggilnya Kris. Kris adalah model terkenal. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Hanya saja Kepribadian Kris yang terlihat dingin sehingga Chanyeol lebih banyak mempunyai penggemar.

"Bagaimana bisa Zitao membatalkannya, Hyung? Produser sudah sangat menekan kita agar kita cepat menyelesaikan pemotretan." Sehun berkata dengan tajam. Sehun sangat emosi. Partner Kris –zitao dengan tiba tiba mengundurkan diri dari mereka. Mereka hanya membutuhkan model sementara sebagai pengganti. Kris hanya menatap sehun dengan datar. Sehun tau pasti responnya hanya seperti itu. Sehun mendecak malas. Matanya diedarkan keseluruh penjuru pantai. Matanya mendapatkan objek yang menurutnya sangat indah. Pria mungil yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju objek menarik ituu. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi model pengganti Tao?

"Selamat siang"

Mata pria mungil itu mulai terbuka. Mata biru milik pria itu langsung menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun. Salah satu photografer yang sekarang sedang bekerja di pantai ini. Uhm boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Pria mungil itu sempat ragu dan pada akhirnya

"Aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf jika sedikit lancang. Uhm maukah kau menjadi model pengganti sementara untuk pemotretan kami?"

"Model? Ah maaf aku sangat tidak berbakat menjadi model" Mata Baekhyun membola. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika ka mendapat tawaran tiba tiba seperti ini?

"Kau hanya perlu bergaya sesukamu dan bergaya natural. Itu saja"

"Maaf aku tak –"

"Aku mohon" Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"berapa lama aku akan menjadi model sementara?"

"Sampai kami menemukan model tetap. Tidak akan lama"

"Baiklah." Finally. Baekhyun menerima tawaran tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari. Bahwa profesinya bisa disebut sebagi ajang balas dendam.

.o.o.o.o.

"Aku mendapatkan model sementara" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut. Dan tersenyum tampan dengan bangganya. Karena sepertinya, Kris sedikit mengagumi Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Baekhyun"  
>"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya. Aku masih sangat minim tentang ilmu permodelan" baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum.<p>

"Aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Bagaimana jika aku yang mengajarkan mu? Sehun, kita mulai pemotretan besok saja. Aku ingin mengenal partner sementaraku." Sehun mendengus. Sepertinya ia harus bersaing dengan Kris

.o.o.o.o.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Chanyeol terlihat sangat urakan karena ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Dia bisa bisa dibunuh ibunya. Ia berada dihotelnya. Tapi sekarang ia sangat lapar. Ia memutuuskan keluar kamar untuk mencari makanan. Tetapi baru saja ia akan menutup pintu –setelah ia membukanya. Tiba tiba mata phoenixnya melihat Baekhyun berada didepannya. Bersama lelaki, ia tau siapa lelaki itu. Sejak kapan Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan model lain?

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Kris."

"Ya, itu tak masalah" Kris tersenyum. Baekhyu membalas

"pendek. Kemana saja kau?" itu bukan Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? Hanya Chanyeol yang memanggilnnya dengan sebutaan 'pendek'

"Chanyeol? Hey bro. Apa kabar?" Kris menepuk pundak chanyeol dan mereka berpelukan layaknya teman lama terpisahkan

"Aku Baik, Kris. Kau?"

"Yeah. Lumayan. Hey Baek, kau mengenal Chanyeol" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun terdiam gugup, akhirnya dia membuka suara

"Dia Park Chanyeol. Sepupuku"

"Marga kalian berbeda?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya anak angkat dari paman Chanyeol. Aku belum terlalu nyaman menggunakan marga park" Kris tersenyum dan mengusak rambut brunette baekhyun gemas.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol. Baekhyun, sampai bertemu besok" Kris mendekatkan diri ke Baekhyun dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup singkat kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa marah dengan tindakan mesra orang lain yang menyangkut Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Okey. Maaf ya aku baru update. Mood ngetik aku sempat menurun. Hehe. Ini terlalu monoton, aku tahu. Jika respon sedikit, aku akan segera menghapusnya. Jika tetap ingin dilanjut, aku hanya membutuhkan review kalian. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat aku update. Terimakasih untuk yang selalu review! Untuk Silent reader, tolong belajar menghargai karya orang lain.

Mind to reviewe?

Withlove,

.

.

.

Peteryeol


	4. Chapter 3

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat Baekhyun –model barunya ditarik begitu saja oleh Kris. Tiba tiba teleponenya berdering. Dia membulatkan matanya. Ugh sial. Baekhyun sangat pandai menarik perhatian orang. Sampai Sehun bisa melupakan kekasihnya begitu saja. Untung kekasihnya menelpon. Jika tidak pastikan Sehun sudah melupakan kekasihnya itu

"Halo, lu"

"Hei Hun. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang di jeju. Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" yang di sebrang sana tergelak

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Jeju? Ah adik kesayanganku juga sedang bulan madu disana. Ah dia melangkahiku"

"huh? Ah kau ingin cepat aku nikahkan, ya? Kkk. Adikmu? Si Bucheoon itu ya?"

"Bodoh. Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

Saat itu juga Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Dia menyesal karena Tidak terlalu mengenal keluarga Luhan.

.o.o.o.o.

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

"**Berhenti membuatku marah karena kemesraan mu dengan model brengsek itu !"**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**BRAK**

Chanyeol membanting pintu saat keduanya –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti Chanyeol akan menindasnya lagi –pikirnya

"Sejak kapan mengenal Kris?"

"Kau siapa berani bertanya tentang privasiku?" Chanyeol terdiam. Sial baru kali ini Baekhyun berani melawan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan sikapmu asal kau tau?

"Sialan kau Baek, sejak kapan kau berani melawanku hah?" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol kenapa, sih?

"Sejak kapan? Sejak aku lelah dengan semua sikapmu, Chanyeol! Ini baru beberapa hari dari hari pernikahan kita. Tapi perlakuanmu? Hh aku terlalu berharap sepertinya" baekhyun berlalu menuju kearah kamar mandi. Ia tak perdulikan hari yang sudah malam yang pastinya akan menyebabkan ia kedinginan.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Pagi haripun tandanya Baekhyun akan menjalani pemotretan pertamanya hari ini ! tetapi ia bingung. Ia bimbang. ia harus memnta izin pada Chanyeol atau tidak?

Baekhyun sedang asik bermain ponsel di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Entah apa yang sedang ia mainkan sampai ia tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Chanyeol menggeliat terganggu karena umpatan Baekhyun. Anak ini kenapa? Pagi pagi sudah mengomel. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi sangat menggemaskan? Dengan balutan piyama bermodel rillakuma tipis yang melekat pas ditubuhnya serta bibir cherrynya yang sedang ia kerucutkan. Damn Chanyeol berani bersumpah ia sangat tergoda dengan Baekhyun.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat ia menolak pikirannya.

–ia normal.

Ia menyukai paras milik Eunrim –kekasihnya

Ia menyukai tubuh milik Eunrim

Ia menyukai bibir Baekhyun "–Shit" Chanyeol mendesis. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya dan menatap dengn tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa.. Chan?"

"Buatkan aku makanan, Baek. Aku lapar"

Baekhyun hendak protes. Baru ia ingin membuka mulutnya tetapi ia tutup lagi. Kakinya melangkah ke arah mini kitchen yang berada di kamar hotel mereka.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bergerak lincah untuk memasak sarapan mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat peka kalau dirinya sedaang ditatap oleh Chanyeol. Dia ketakutan. Apa dia memakai pakaian yang terlalu feminim sampai sampai Chanyeol ilfeel padanya?

"Chanyeol ada apa kau –menatapku?"

"Aku ingin makan di balkon. Bawa saja makanannya kebalkon, okey. Kita makan berdua pagi ini" baekhyun menepuk pipinya. Apa ini –Nyata?

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun membawa dua piring nasi goreng buatannya –dengan baki menju balkon. Sesuai dengan permintaan Chanyeol.

Selesai sarapan keduanya hanya menatap pantai dan matahari yang ulai menampakkan diri di sebelah timur. Baekhyun sangat menyukai hari ini. Setidaknya pagi ini berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya. Baekhyun asik melamun dengan mata birunya yang berbinar karena terkena sinar matahari. Mata birunya mampu membuat sosok tinggi disampingnya kembali menatapnya intens

"Baek.." merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh. Ia langsung tergugup karena jarak wjahnya dengann Chanyeool tidak telalu jauh. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"Ya.. Chanyeol?"

"Matamu, Biru?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau memakai softlense?"

"Kau konyol Chanyeol" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Dan lagi. Dua hal yang berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol

**Uhm –Blue eyes dan kekehan milik Baekhyun**

.o.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan bibir Chanyeol menempel pada bibinya. Yang ia tahu hanya saat Chanyeol menanyakan soal matanya yang berwarna biru. Ciuman itu awalnya hanya menempel. Tetapi lama kelamaan Chanyeol menuntut meminta lebih. Lumatan lumatan kecil mulai dilaksanakan oleh Tuan Park. Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget sekarang lebih memilih untuk memejamkan kedua mata bulan sabit miliknya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mulai meminta akses untuk terus masuk menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menyapu bibir milik Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun mendesah kegelian. Kesempatan itu tidak ia sia siakan. Chanyeol langsung menjelajahi goa hangat milik Baekhyun yang terasa seperti Stawberry. Sial ia benar benar kecanduan. Baekhyun memberontak sat ia mulai kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Tetapi ternyata tidak berhenti disitu. Bibir hangat milik Chanyeol mulai menjelajah leher jenjang milik Baekhyun.

SSh –ah

Desahan halus milik Baekhyun semakin menaikkan libido Chanyeol. Haha bye bye Chaneol Straight~~

Chanyeol mengigit halus leher Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik mengerang. Kemudian chanyeol melepaskan gigitannya dan kemudian menjilat tanda berwarna kemerahan yang ia buat di leher milik Baekhyun. Baru ia akan membuat beberapa tanda lagi jika saja kalau dering handpone milik Chanyeol berdering. Dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol memutuskan kontak fisik mereka

"Yopseo"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Chanyeol mematikan handponenya. Lalu matanya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menyentuh 'tanda' yang diberikan chanyeol dileher sebelah kirinya.

"Lupakan hal tadi. Aku sedang merindukan Eunrim" Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Apa maksudnya?

"K-kau.."

PLAK

"Brengsek Chanyeol"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun berani memukul Chanyeol.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil berbicara ditelpon bersama dengan Kris. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat pemotretannya yang pertama. Entahlah. Ini sangat mendebarkan.

"Kau dimana?" ucap Kris disebrang sana

"Aku sedang berada ditempat pertemuan kita pertama kali"

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana"

"okay"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dengan Kris. Mata brunya kembali menatap ke arah laut. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal serendah itu.

Melampiaskan nafsunya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak masalah jika Chanyeol harus melampiaskan nafsunya pada Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyunyang menjadi penyebab libido Chanyeol bertambah pesat. Tapi nyatanya?

Mata biru itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata itu terus memberontak keluar. Apalagi ketika Kris datang dan tiba tiba memluknya. Kris tidak tau menahu tenntang masalah Baekhyun. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Baekhyun

"Baek.. kau kenapa?"

"hiks..."

"Menangislah. Jika itu membuatmu tenang. Jika sudah siap untuk bercerita, ceritakan padaku, okey?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Keduaanya berpelukan diantara bunyi desiran ombak.

Ditatap oleh sang matahari

Dan juga ditatap oleh kedua mata phoenix.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya yang sudah lepas kendali sampai-sampai bisa mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersyukur karena lokasi pemotretannya sekarang berdekatan dengan hotelnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa Baekhyun. Mata phoenixnya masih menatap ponsel yang sedari tadi –saat kejadian Kissing di balkon ternyata terdapat 15 pesan masuk dari kekasihnya –Eunrim. Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik untuk membalas sms dari kekasihnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk hanya membaca pesannya saja.

Setelah selesai membaca semua pesan yang dikirim oleh Eunrim. Matanya kembali memandang kedepan. Pantai ini tidak buruk –pikirnya. Tapi tiba tiba saja matanya melihat dua orang yang sangat familiar di hidupnya. Kris dan Baekhyun. Sedang berpelukan diantara desiran ombak.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun sedang memegang kamera SLR milik Sehun yang sedang menampilkan dirinya bergaya diantara hamparan pantai yang luas. Dirinya tak henti untuk tersenyum. Dirinya tidak terlalu jelek. Yeah. Dia terlalu percaya diri, memang.

"Baek, sudah melihat lihatnya?"

"Oh, ya. Sudah."

"kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman teman kkami. Aku ingin kau kut, okey!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang. Mungkin saja dia bisa Sharing seputar dunia model?

"Mereka akan sampai beberapa menit lagi"

Baekhyun hanya mengancungkan jempolnya. Baru ia akan mengeluarkan ponselnya ia dikejutkan dengan tepkan tangan dari dua orang yang sedang berhigh five. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya.

Itu Chanyeol. Sedang berhigh five dengan sehun.

.o.o.o.o.

"Perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun. Model sementara kami" Sehun memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mendengus menahan tawwa. Sungguh ini drama yang sangat menarik.

"Sehun, Baekhyn adalah sepuupu angkat Chanyeol" Kris menambahkan hal yang membuat sehun kaget.

"Oh berarti kau juga sepupunya Luhan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak menjawab. Matanya sibuk menatap tajam tangan Kris yang merangkul mesra tubuh Baekhyun

.o.o.o.o.

Pertemuan mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol menuju tepi pantai.

"Apa maksudmu? Model? Kau masuk ddunia model tanpa seizin ku?" Chanyeol mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Apalagi tiba tiba saja dia merasa sangat marah ketika Kris seenaknya merangkul Baekhyun

"Apa urusanmu?"

Chanyeol terdiiam.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk berdiam diri dihotel dan menyiapkan kebutuhanku. Itu saja. Tetapi kau malah bekerja seperti itu. Hh aku tau niat busukmu. Kau ingin mendekati Kris kan? Murahan sekali"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mnggoda Kris. Bodoh. Pikirkan lagi siapa yang sebenarnya murahan"

"Berhenti mengatur hidupku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun melanjutkan

"kalau begitu, Berhenti membuatku marah karena melihat tingkah yang Kris lakukan padamu!"

SRASSH

Bersamaan dengan pengucapan Chanyeol, Suara Ombak besar yang menghantam karang membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar samar perkataan Chanyeol.

.o.o.o.o.o

**A/N : **Hai aku update~~ Maaf ya pendek aku ngetiknya buru buu soalnya. Aku sungguh sungguh berterimakasih kepada yang sudah review! Aku tidak menyangka responnya akan sangat bai –menurut aku. Chapter selanjutnya akan aku buat sedikit konflik karena kebodohan akting seorang Park Chanyeol. Haha~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review.

Last Word :

Mind to review? Semakin banyak review semakin cepat aku update.

Silent Reader.. Tolong belajar menghargai karya orang lain.

With Love,

**PeterYeol**


	5. Chapter 4

Sehun penasaan dengan siapa sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Sehun paham betul kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin Sepupu angkat Baekhyun. Luhan Bilang semua kerabatnya berada di China. Sehun terus memikirkan satu hal. Dan tiba tiba hal yang sangat membuat Sehun terkejut terngiang kembali dipikirannya

"Adik kesayanganku sedang Honeymoon disana. Ah dia melangkahiku"

Dia langsung mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat.

Byun Baekhyun

Suami seorang Park Chanyeol

.o.o.o.o.o.

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**"****Te quiero, Baek"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau.. Bilang apa?" Baekhyun berkata sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sangat terlihat berapi api. Chanyeol kenapa Sih? "Lupakan. Ayo kembali ke hotel. Aku lapar" Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut. Ia hanya memijit pelan keningnya yang sangat terasa pening.

Baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Kris. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Pria Canada itu.

"Baek, Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke Hotel, Kris. Ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku ehm Makan malam?"

"Tidak" Bukan. Itu bukan Baekhyun yang menolak. Itu Chanyeol. Mata elang milik Kris menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya kenapa Chanyeol tak mengizinkan Baekhyun.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan. Ku harap kau mengerti, Kris" Chanyeol menarik begitu saja tubuh Baekhyun sampai sampai Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena keseimbangan tubuhnya. Satu hal yang berhasil Baekhyun simpulkan hari ini. Chanyeol bersifat aneh.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka -Chanyeol & Baeskhyun setelah Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol menutup pintunya perlahan. Tidak lupa Chanyeol mengunci pintu untuk jaga jaga Baekhyun nekat menemui Kris untuk ajakan makan malamnya.

Baekhyun duduk didepan Cermin ukuran cukup besar. Dia membawa Kapas dan sedikit air dingin. Dengan perlahan Kapas itu ia basahkan air dingin dan mulai membasuh matanya. Ia mungkin akan menghapus eyelinernya. Baekhyun mulai membasuh mata sebelah kirinya. Setelah kedua matanya selesai di basuh, dengan perlahan Baekhyun mulai membuka mata biru miliknya. Matanya terlonjak kaget saat obsidannya melihat Chanyeol -lewat cermin sedang bersender melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ia bersender di Laci besar dekat televisi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Apa Chanyeol akan membahas tentang dunia model yang baru saja Baekhyun jelajahi?

"Apa tujuanmu masuk dunia model?" Suara Husky mulai terdengar

"Aku ingin membantu calon kakak iparku"

"huh?"

"Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan Hyung. Kau sudah tahu kan?" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke bedcover dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan kembali mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Soal Sehun aku sudah tau. Aku yakin ada hal lain yang membuatmu sangat ingin masuk kedunia model" Chanyeol masih mengintrogasi Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengetik sesuatu di Handponenya sambil terkikik geli.

"Baek sial. Kau mengabaikanku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun Frustasi.

"Tidak ada alasan lain,Chan. Lagipula aku terlalu bosan jika harus terus berdiam diri di hotel. Jadi ya aku terima saja tawarannya" Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Ponselnya mungkin terlihat sangat menarik.

So Lucky To Have You~ So Lucky To Be Your Love Iam.. Hmm

Handpone Baekhyun berbunyi. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cerah. Mata birunya seperti menghiasi Cahaya matahari yg mulai redup.

"Kris kumohon. Kau sangat bodoh. Iya okey. Besok kita akan makan malam bersama. Kau terlihat sangat antusias. Haha ah kau mengidolakanku ya?" Baekhyun tertawa. Matanya tersenyum. Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Dan itu sangat indah.

"kk. Iya Kris. Bodoh. Yayaya kau bisa menikahiku nanti jika Appa dan eommaku setuju. Ah tolong. Perut ku sakit" kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Menikah?

"Yach! Aku sakit perut karena tertawa bodoh. Bukan karena aku hamil" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol diacuhkan. Diabaikan. Dan Chanyeol, Sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Mungkin malam ini Chanyeol sadar.

"Kau Bodoh Kris ! Sungguh. Yach mesum! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak ti-"

Prank

Handpone Baekhyun terlihat tidak bernyawa. Baekhyun membangkitkan diri kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Chanyeol kau kena-"

"Keluar dari dunia model"

"Tidak mau !" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Enak saja. Tidak dia tidak akan mau. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan kata penolakan tiba tiba Chanyeol mencengkram Bahunya dan menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke tembok. Tangan kanannya mulai membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun yang seperti Bayi. Sedangkan tangan Kirinya merengkuh pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga milik Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sementara yang paling mungil hanya bisa tergugup dengan situasi ini.

"Chan.. Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bahu mulus milik Baekhyun. Membuat sang suami menggelinjang kegelian

"Kau membuatku gila Baek,"

"Enggh Chan"

"Jangan membuatku jatuh dalam dirimu, Baek" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Baekhyun. Tetapi faktanya, Chanyeol tidak benar benar melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan posessif itu, ia mengecup singkat dahi milik Baekhyun.

" Te quiero, Baek"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apasih yang barusan dibilang Chanyeol? Sadar dengan perlakuan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, airmata Baekhyun langsung turun. Baekhyun menyangka kalau Chanyeol kembali mempermainkan dirinya lagi. Chanyeol tersentak saat melihat mata biru itu mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Apa dirinya menyakiti Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun jangan menangis" Jemarinya bergerak menghapus airmata yang masih terus mengalir di mata biru milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Izinkan aku keluar" Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan kembali menatap datar pria mungil dihadapannya. Yang paling tinggi melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon. Menikmati hembusan angin malam. Tidak buruk.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Jari lentiknya mulai mendorong kebawah gagang pintu. Tapi sial. Tidak bisa dibuka! Tubuhnya berputar kearah balkon. Disana ia dapat melihat jelas Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya remeh. Kaki mungilnya melangkah kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mana Kunci pintunya?" dengan santai Chanyeol menunjuk kebawah. Kearah tempat pasir pantai terhampar luas.

"Kau membuangnya?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa dosa kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun ikut meluruskan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Pikirannya melayang. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir akhir ini.

"Chanyeol. Kenapa kau melarangku masuk dunia model?"

"Itu berbahaya untukmu. Kau masih bocah. Bodoh"

"Aku sudah dewasa. Dan lagi Chanyeol. Apa maksudmu memelukku, tadi?" Terjadi keheningan Baekhyun bingung. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sangat damai.

"Aku lelah, Chan."

"Kapan kau menghargaiku?"

"Kapan kau menganggapku ada?"

"Aku membencimu, Chan"

"Tetapi sial. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" Air mata yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya terjatuh. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Airmatanya jatuh kepipi seorang Chanyeol. Dan lagi. Chanyeol tidak sedang tertidur. Dirinya hanya terlalu bingung untuk jawaban pertanyaan alasannya memeluk mesra tubuh Baekhyun.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun menerjapkan matanya saat Cahaya mulai masuk lewat celah jendelanya. Pandangannya menoleh ke arah kanan tempat Chanyeol tertidur. Tidak ada siapapun. Kosong. Tapi indra penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat perutnya berontak minta diisi. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke mini kitchen. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lihai dalam hal memasak. Baekhyun sangat beruntung. Apalagi jika Chanyeol mencintainya. Haha sayangnya itu hal mustahil.

But Believe it, Nothing Impossible.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Chanyeol yang mendengar ada pergerakan disekitarnya pun menoleh. Ternyata itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap matanya. Ugh dia benar benar seperti anak anjing! Chanyeol selesai membuat Nasi goreng. Baekhyun benar benar ingin makan makanan itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Chanyeol hanya menyediakan satu piring Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dikursi dihadapan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meletakkan piring yang tedapat Nasi goreng diantara keduanya. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun heran, kenapa terdapat dua sendok disana?

"Mau makan bersamaku baek?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu ini hanya sepiring. Yeah kurasa"

"Tentu saja aku mau Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung melahap beberapa sendok nasi goreng. Chanyeol terkikik geli.

.o.o.o.o.

Hari ini Chanyeol berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun. Dia sudah izin dengan Jongin. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling pantai. Chanyeol tak henti mengulum senyum. Ah dia sudah mulai memantapkan hati. Mungkin dia akan mulai belajar mencintai Baekhyun? "Chanyeol Tumben kau mengajakku berjalan jalan" Baekhyun berkata sambil menjilati Ice Cream stik yang baru ia beli tadi. "Memang kenapa? Kau tak suka?" "Aku menyukainya. Chanyeol, bagaimana kau membuka pintunya?" "Aku punya dua kunci, Baek" "Yach! Aku jadi membatalkan janjiku dengan Kris karena tingkah bodoh mu itu" Baekhyun mendelik kesal. " Kris sangat penting bagimu?" "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya mengusak Rambut Baekhyun. "Chanyeol!" Suara nyaring itu berhasil memutuskan kontak fisik antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tiba Tiba

Chu

Itu Eunrim. Mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Sama dengan kondisi hati Baekhyun. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sendiri. Tanpa Chanyeol. Itu lebih Baik.

Ia terduduk dipinggir pantai. Dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya dibasahi oleh ombak kecil. Dia seperti boneka. Seperti mainan. Baru saja Baekhyun dibawa Terbang oleh Chanyeol semenjak kejadian semalam dan sepiring berdua tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang? Ah miris.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat dirinya merasa ada yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Itu Sehun. Calon kakak iparnya.

"Hey Baek. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau adalah adiknya Luhan?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang kearah tengah laut. Tatapannya kosong. Sehun menatapnya bingung

"haha. Tak apa. Aku pikir kau tetap bodoh tidak menyangka kalau aku adalah adik dari kekasihmu sendiri"

"Yach!" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Oh ya Baek... Apakah kau dan Chanyeol... Sudah menikah?"

"Yach! Chanyeol hanya kakakku"

"Cukup Baek. Kau tidak bisa membodohiku. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa kau merahasiakannya?" Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bodoh. Airmata sialan itu keluar lagi.

"Baek? Hey?"

"Aku ingin kehotel. Aku harap statusku dan Chanyeol jangan pernah diumbar ke publik" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun hanya memandang Baekhyun miris "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek?"

.o.o.o.

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar. Handponenya berbunyi. Tertera nama 'Kris' di handpone milik Chanyeol. Handpone Baekhyun rusak. Untung saja kartunya tidak bermasalah.

"Yopseo, Kris"

"Baek Ayo kita bertemu"

"Dimana?"

"Di batu karang dekat hotelmu"

Sekarang Kedua anak adam itu sedang berdiri sambil menatap sunset yang mulai terlihat. Mereka hanya diam. Menikmati suara desiran ombak yang sangat menenangkan.

"Baek. Aku ingin berbicara suatu hal"

"Katakan saja" Kris memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun

" Aku tau ini konyol. Tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu"

"Kris.. aah maaf"

"Kau menolakku? Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol tidak mengizinkanku"

"Aku akan meminta izin dengannya, Baek"

Baekhyun sangat bingung

.o.o.o.o.o.

CKLEK

Pintu hotel terbuka. Menampakkan kedua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Kris dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Tetapi langsung menatap datar pada Kris. Mau apa dia? –Pikir Chanyeol

"Uhm Hai Chan" Sapa Kris.

"Ya, Hai. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ini sangat mendebarkan

"Aku ingin meminta izin"

"Untuk?"

"Aku mencintai sepupumu, Chanyeol. Aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi milikku." Kris berkata dengan tegas.

Mata bulat Chanyeol membulat. Dan sebisa mungkin berwajah tenang. Hei Baekhyun hanya mencintai dirinya. Yeah terlalu percaya diri memang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyetujuinya?"

"Bisa beri aku alasan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku adalah Suami Baekhyun?"

Sekarangg Mata Baekhyun dan Kris yang membola.

**TBC**

**#Kosakata dari Saya : **Te quiero = Aku Mencintaimu

**A/N : **Aku update cepaat~~ Maaf pendek. Untuk Chapter ini memang hanya sampai sini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review! Maaf belum bisa dibalas satu satu. Tugas sekolah menumpuk~~

Mind to Review?

Fast update ! Jika Review sesuai yang diharapkan^^

With Love

.

.

Peteryeol


	6. Chapter 5

Eunrim Berjalan kearah dua sosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan santai dipinggir pantai. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok lelaki mungil yang sedang asik memakan es krim. Dua lelaki itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Eunrim menghentakan kakinya kesal. Lalu terlintas di pikirannya ide yang sangat gila. Wanita itu menyeringai

Kaki jejangnya berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dengan –masih tersenyum menyeringai, Eunrim menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan pria tinggi itu. Matanya melirik lelaki mungil disamping kekasihnya –Chanyeol itu. Eunrim menjadi sangat senang karena mata Baekhyun yang sedang menatap Chanyeol dan Eunrim yang sedang berciuman. Dan senyumannya semakin luas dikala Baekhyun memutar badannya. Dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Kedua manusia beerbeda jenis kelamin itu masih saling bertautan. Mereka menjadi saling melumat. Sampai pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan kontak bibir itu. Karena Chanyeol mendesahkan nama

"Aah –Baek"

Eunrim langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Chanyeol, aku Eunrim. Bukan Baekhyun. Sial" Eunrim langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam bingung. Hey, dia membayangkan ia berciuman dengan Baekhyun? Ah ya. Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengingatnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada diisini. Chanyeol panik. Ia memutuska untuk mencari lelaki mungil itu. Ia hanya tidak mau lelaki mungil itu malah nekat menemui Kris.

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Fluff**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

**. "Hey dude, kau yakin tidak akan menyentuhnya malam ini?"**

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan tanpa lelah mengelilingi sekitar hotel. Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Sial tadi ia menelpon Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun tidak bersamanya.

Sekarang hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon kelapa dipinggir pantai. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun dan Kris sedang bertautan tangan. 100 meter darinya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya agar sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin ini konyol, tapi Baek, aku benar benar mencintaimu"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memukul pipi tirus seoorang Kris. Tapi ia kembali menarik omongannya. Yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah berjalan menuju hotelnya dan Baekhyun.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol telah sampai dihotel. Chanyeol hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia paham betul, kalau dirinya sangat aneh akhir akhir ini.

**Dia cemburu jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kris**

**Dia khawatirjika Baekhyun berjalan sendiri**

**Dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun saat sedang berciuman dengan Eunrim**

**Dia mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" pada Baekhyun menggunakan Bahasa Spanyol**

Yang Chanyeol harapkan sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau dirinya berubah.

Sekarang Chanyeol telah sampai di depan kamarnya. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti karena di depan pintu, Jongin sudah berdiri bersandar dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Hei, dude. Boleh kau perjelas alasanmu tidak ikut pemotretan hari ini? Eunrim mengatakan padaku jika kau sedang bersenang senang dengan Baekhyun" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memasang raut wajah yang datar. Kedatangan Jongin semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kita bicarakan hal itu didalam" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Jongin mengikutinya.

"Jadi, Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatmu tidak ikut pemotretan?"

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun berjalan jalan disekitar pantai. Tapi Eunrim mengacaukanya" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Woah kalian berkencan?" Jongin membulatkan matanya. Hingga dia sangat sangat terlihat seperti Freak Guy.

"Tidak. Kita hanya berjalan jalan"

"Bahkan kau sudah mau berbicara dengan kata 'kita' jika itu menyangkut kau dan Baekhyun."

"Entahlah, Kai" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau saran dariku, kau bisa putuskan Eunrim. Belajarlah mencintai Baekhyun. Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak kalah Cantik dengan Eunrim. Jika saja aku bertemu lebih dulu dengan Baekhyun, mungkin aku yang akan melamarnya. Hahaha ugh perutku, -Sakit"

"Kau Gay?"

"Tidak. Aku bi. Aku sempat tertarik dengan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menggunakan tuxedo putih di pernikahan kalian" Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin. Sialan, dia cemburu lagi. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sesaat setelah Jongin beranjak kedapur, bel hotelnya berbunyi. Itu pasti Baekhyun. Dengan tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia melihat Baekhyun. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjai datar ketika ia melirik pria di samping Baekhyun. Kris. Temannya, sekaligus Saingannya.

"Ayo masuk" Chanyeol menyuruh keduanya masuk.

"Hei Yeol"

"ya, hei. Ada apa Kris?" Chanyeol dapat melihat kalau wajah Baekhyun sangat gugup. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Chanyeol, aku mencintai sepupumu. Aku ingin memilikinya." Kris brkata dengan lantang. Kai yang sedang minum di dapur sampai tersedak. Sial, pasti Chanyeol akan mengamuk.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengizinkannya?" Chanyeol tetap berkata dengan tenang.

"Bisa kau beri alasan kenapa?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku adalahh suaminya?" chanyeol dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang membola. Dan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Menggemaskan

"Haha. Wajah kalian sangat lucu" Chanyeol tertawa dengann raut wajah yang datar.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris

"Baekhyun sebenarnya masih SMA. Aku ingin dia fokus sekolah. Maaf kris. Kau bisa datang dua tahun lagi" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang dua tahun lagi. Itu tidak lama. Apapun untuk Baekhyun. Aku pulang dulu"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa" Kris sudah berlalu. Mata phenix milik Chanyeol bergerak untuk memandang lelaki mungil didepannya. Yang menatap kosong. Baekhyun sempat merona saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia adalah suaminya. Tapi Baekhyun kembali putus asa saat Chanyeol menyuruh Kris datang dua tahun lagi. Apa itu berarti Chanyeol akan melepaskannya?

"wow. Drama yang bagus, dude" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Baekhun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Jongin.

"By The Way, Rambut barumu terlihat bagus, Baek. Kau terlihat sangat hot" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengganti rambutnya menjadi berwarna merah keunguan. Sial. Baekhyun sangat hot. Chanyeol menatap tajam jongin yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hei Jongin. Kau menakutinya"

"Terima Kasih Jongin" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia risih ditatapi seperti itu.

"Argh demi tuhan Baek, aku akan memakanmu jika Chanyeol tidak ada disini"

BUK

"Jaga omonganmu hitam." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol memukul Jongin Cukup keras. Jongin tersngkur. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat lembut –kecuali dengan Eunrim –Pikir Baekhyun

"Aku bercanda, idiot" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Siapa yang mengganti Stylemu, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. Masih sangat kecewa dengan prbuatan Chanyeol

"Kris"

"Nanti malam ikut aku."

"Mau kemana?"

"ke salon"

"untuk?"

"merubah penampilanmu tentu saja" Kai yyang menjadi pennton hanya mendengus. Dia paham betul kalau sahabatnya sedang Cemburu

"Tidak mau"

"Kau membantahku? Ah aku tau, kau pasti sudah berhubungan dengan Kris kan? Makanya kau menuruti perintahnya. Hei Baekhyun. Kris sengaja mengubah penampilanmu agar terlihat hot. Aku yakin itu betujuan agar sewaktu waktu ia sedang butuh pelampiasan nafsu, kau bisa menjadi targetnya" Chanyeol berkata dengan mulut pedasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Nyonya Park sangat sopan. Tapi kenapa anaknya seperti ini?

"Kris tidak sepertimu, Chanyeol. Kau melampiaskan nafsumu dengan aku sebagai targetnya pada saat kau merindukan Eunrim." Sekarang giliran yang berkulit tan membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol melampiaskan nafsunya? Hei dramanya semakin seru! Kau bodoh, Tuan Kim.

"Aku ini suamimu oke. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Dan itu sudah tugasmu sebagai 'istrii' untuk mentuntaskan nafsu suaminya. Kau akan mendapat berkah"

"Kau mengakuiku sebagai suamimu? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau istrinya Baekhyun. Kau terlihat sangat Cantik. Tolong jangan ubah style mu" itu bukan Chanyeol yang berkata. Itu Jongin. Chanyeol yang mendegarnya langsung memberi deathglare. Dia sedikit bersyukur saat Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Sehingga ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang ia mulai mengakui keberadaan Baekhyun.

**So Lucky To Have You~**

**So Lucky to bbe youur love~**

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Matanya membelalak melihat nama yang terpampang diponselnya

–Ibu

"Yopseo Ibu"

"Halo Baek ini aku mertuamu"

"Ah ya bu. Kenapa menelpon dengan handpone ibuku?" Chanyeol menyernyit heran. Ibunya menelpon?

"Panggil aku Mama baek. Ya, kita berdua sedang menelpone mu dengan menggunakan fitur loadspeaker. Haha bagaimana Honeymoon kalian?"

"Yach. Kalian aneh bu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Honeymoon? Yeah cukup menyenangkan" Baekhyun mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Aku harap ketika kalian pulang, kau sudah terisi Baekk"

"Terisi?"

"Yeah –hamil"

Mata sipitnya membola. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun hanya menyernyitkan keningnya. Sifat Baekhyun aneh.

"Mama, aku lelaki. Aku tidak bisa hamil. Okey"

"Jika kalian berusaha, aku yakin pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Oh ya tuhan.. Taenggo Ikannya Hangus!" Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat suara keributan mulai terdengar. Ia yakin pasti ibunya –Taeyeon sedang panik sekarang.

"Aku tutup Baek. Bekerja keraslah"

"Akan aku usahakan ma."

"Kami mencintaimu Baek"

"Ya. Aku juga" Sambungan terputus. Baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya. Tapi kali ini disamping Jongin. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. Jongin sangat asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kerap tertawa saat Jongin melontarkan beberapa lelucon. Sampai suara bariton itu menghentikan kegiatan dua orang dengan perbedaan warna kulit itu.

"Ibuku menelpon? Ia bicara apa Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyubit pinggang Jongin memberi isyarat agar Jongin pindah tempat. Jongin hanya menurut.

Baekhyun menatap dalam mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Dia ragu apa ia harus memberitahu keinginan ibunya.

"Chanyeol, Ibu ingin pada saat kita pulang, aku sdah mengandung anak" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk menerima cacian dari Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa pelan disamping Chanyeol. "Hey dude, kau yakin tidak akan menyentuhnya malam ini?" Jongin berbisik layaknya setan yang sedang menggoda umat.

"Oh aku mengerti Baek. Kaakan saja 'Iya' pada ibu" sekarang Baekhyun yang mendelik tajam.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Sekarang kedua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi itu sedang berdiri d balkon. Keduanya hanya berdiam diri. Semenjak Jongin pulang beberapa menit yang lalu keadaan akan menjadi canggung.

"Baek.." Rupanya Chanyeol yang paling tidakk betah berada ddidalam keheningan

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu tanpa kau yang meminta maaf lebih dulu."

"Aku menyesal, Baek. Aku sekarang benar benar terjerat dalam pesonamu" Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya iia bersungguh sungguh akan meminta maaf sekarang dan memulainya dari awal

"Aku tau, aku terlalu rendah jika bersanding denganmu. Park Chanyeol yang terlihat ramah. Tetapi dengan suaminya sendiri bersikap kasar" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu izinkan aku baek. Izinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu. Melindungimu. Dan memilikimu. Aku mulai sadar. Aku mulai mencintaimu, Baek" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalau bajunya basah. Baekhyun menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Baek. Mau memaafkanmu dan memulai semua dari awal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima Kasih Baek" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Bagaimana dengan Eunrim?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Besok kau ikut denganku. Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah sangat mencintai Lelaki bernama Park Baekhyun ini" keduanya tertawa kecil ditengah pelukan mereka.

"Mau menuruti keinginan dari Nyonya nyonya yang di seoul?"

"Apa?"

"Baby.. Lets make a Baby" Baekhyun merona. Ugh~ sial ! dia benar benar kasmaran malam ini~

**TBC**

**A/N : **Aku update lagi~ Bagaimana? Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Kemampuan mengetikku hanya segini haha. Aku jika saja tugas tidak menumpu, aku berjanji akan update dengan words lebih banyak! Review diatas 110 hari rabu update! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Jika tidak terpenuhi, aku akan mengulur waktu update. Haha. Aku bercanda. aku akan memberikan sedikit kejutan di next chap! Aku harap kalian penasaran XD

Mind To review?


	7. Chapter 6

**1 Minggu sebelum Pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun**

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam restaurant. Walaupun umurnya terbilang sudah tidak muda, tetapi wajahnya benar benar menampakkan kecantikan yang sangat menawan. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut restaurant. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis melihat wanita muda yang sedang mengoatk atik ponselnya.

Kriet

Wanita paruhbaya itu menarik kursi restaurant yang akan ia duduki

"Hey Tante Park. Ada apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Eunrim –wanita muda itu tersenyum. Tapi Nyonya Park tau. Itu semua palsu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar kalau Anakku –Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu"

"Tante, kau gila. Kau tidak ingin mempunyai cucu?"

"Kau perlu tau satu hal."

"Baekhyun mempunyai rahim, jadi mereka akan mempunyai anak. Dan kau, enyahlah! Kau memanfaatkan ketenaran anakku saja. Aku tau ide busukmu, Eunrim. Putuskan Chanyeol" Eunrim membelalakkan matanya. Nyonya Park benar benar santai saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Jika kau ingin karirmu Baik baik saja" Tangan Eunrim mengepal.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OuOuOuO**

"**Jadi milikku sepenuhnya?"**

**OuOuOuO**

Bibir lembut milik Park Chanyeol masih menjelajahi tubuh putih milih lelaki mungil itu. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek hanya mendesahkan nama lelaki yang sedang menggagahinya saat itu.

"ssh ah Chanyeol" tubuhnya menegang saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol mulai menyentuh 'kepemilikannya'. Tetapi Tiba tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun memasang raut kecewanya. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kau kenapa, Baby" Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya.

"Tidak. A-aku tidak apa apa" Baekhyun langsung menatap lurus lautan yang untuk sekarang dihiasi kegelapan malam. Dia benar benar gugup. Rona pink di pipinya perlahan mulai muncul. Apa yang telah ia dan Chanyeol perbuat? Perlahan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah di balkon.

"Baek. Ayo bermain game" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke laci di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka. Mengambil Handpone berlayar lebar miliknya. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya malas. Apa apaan ini? Dia sudah dibuat tegang oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya lemas karena Orgasmenya tertunda. Wajahnya merah menahan nafsunya. Chanyeol sadar kalau nafsu Baekhyun sedang memuncak. Sedikit bermain tak apa kan?

.o.o.o.o.

"Argh Sial!" Pekikan rasa kesal itu dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Damn damn. Ia kalah taruhan. Sebenarnya ia juga ragu dengan taruhannya. Harap maklum. Baekhyun bukanlah maniak Games. But, he's really maniac Social Media.

"Kau kalah Nona" Chanyeol menyeringai. Sedang kan yang dipanggil 'nona' hanya mendengus sebal

"Yayaya.. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun frustasi. Miliknya sangat tegang. Ditambah lagi ia kalah dari Chanyeol. Pasti lelaki tinggi itu meminta hal yang aneh aneh.

"Aku akan mengendalikanmu" Suara bariton itu berbisik di telinga mungil milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Mengendalikan? Memangnya ia mobil?

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat ia melihat Baekhyun. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang masih sekolah menengah akhir sehingga tidak terlalu memahami hal ini. Atau.. Chanyeolnya saja yang terlalu mesum?

Perlahan tubuh raksasa itu bergerak mendekati Baekhyun yang terus memundurkan diri sampai terpojok di pinggiran sofa. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menahan dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun yang manis. Sangat manis. Bibir tebal milik Chanyeol masih terus menghisap, mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai menjadi Candu. Chanyeol melepas lips contactnya dengan Baekhyun. Mata phoenixnya menatap dalam mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Baek, Aku bersumpah. Kau benar benar Can-"

"Tampan" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan rona pink yang masih setia menempel di pipinya.

"Tidak. Jongin saja mengakui kau Cantik. Pantas Kris terpesona denganmu" Keduanya terkekeh. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kris juga sangat tampan. Aku pikir aku akan menerima lamarannya dua tahun lagi" "Yach!" Chanyeol memekik kesal. Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Kau sangat hot baek, jika rambutmu berwarna merah keunguan seperti itu." Chanyeol mendeskripsikan Baekhyun

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memakan mu setiap saat, Sayang"

"Ugh kau bodoh !" Baekhyun kembali merona. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Dan mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi milik Baekhyun.

"Jadi milikku, Sepenuhnya?" Baekhyun ragu. Ia takut dipermainkan lagi oleh Chanyeol. Pikirannya ia coba menjadi kearah yang lebih positif. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dengan cukup ragu.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Kedua insan tu menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Dengan bulan sabit menjadi saksinya. Dan suara desiran ombak yang terdengar lirih menjadi backsoundnya.

Dan untuk malam ini, Jika ini semua mimpi, Baekhyun hanya ingin jangan Bangunkan dirinya dari mimpi indahnya.

Jika Ini nyata, ia hanya menginginkan waktu terhenti untuk saat ini.

.o.o.o.o.

Sinar matahari mulai datang menyinari bumi. Cahaya mulai nakal memasuki ruangan melalui celah celah jendela. Membuat salah satu; dari dua lelaki yang sedang berpelukan terusik. Kedua lelaki itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain . Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah istrinya –Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun istrinya karena Baekhyun Cantik yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya.

Benar benar seperti puppy.

Ia merapatkan dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Matanya menjelajahi wajah Baekhyun. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka dengan semuanya. Memang harus Chanyeol ketahui sendiri kalau dia memang sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun saat kejadian ia sedikit menyerempet Baekhyun. Tapi saat pertemuan kedua mereka -pada saat pembicaraan pertunangan, Chanyeol saat itu masih dalam keadaan sangat mencintai Eunrim. Dan Ibunya tidak setuju mengenai hubungan ChanRim.

Otaknya berputar mengenai kejadian semalam. Disaat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Yeah. Ibunya tidak bohong kali ini soal 'Baekhyun yang sexy saat bercinta' Chanyeol memerah sendiri. Chanyeol menangkap adanya tanda tanda pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Berpura pura. Ia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat merajuk.

"Pagi, Yeol" Mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur itu mulai tersenyum seperti biasa. Sesaat ia meringis. Bagian bawahnya sangat sakit. Ia memerah. Mengingat kegiatan panasnya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Mengecup singkat Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat berharap. Kemarin malam itu benar benar kau. Kau yang mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu yeol. Tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi" suara berbisik milik Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Hanya menempel. Kecupan Tulus dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Itu benar benar aku, Baek" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bantu aku agar aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Ya, pasti" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat

"Sekarang bersiaplah. Kita akan menemui Jongin dan beberapa staff photoshoot ku."

"Tunggu sebentar. Ugh ini sakit idiot" Baekhyun mencibir. Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Oh kau ingin kumandi-"

CTAK

Bantal itu berhasil mendarat di kening Chanyeol.

"Dasar pervert!" Chanyeol kembali tertawa

.o.o.o.o.

Tangan Besar itu menarik lembut jemari lentik yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menggerutu tak jelas. Bagian bawahnya masih sangat sakit. Apa Chanyeol tidak peka?

Seperti mendengar kata hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tau kau kesakitan. Sekarang ayo naik kepunggung-ku" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku berat. Oke. Aku tidak ap- AAAA" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu"

"Baek, Aku yang menyusahkanmu. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Karena aku terus memasukkan -"

"Yach! Hentikan bodoh." Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma Mint yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Sangat Sexy.

"Wow bro, ada apa ini. Baekby, Kenapa kau digendong seperti itu?" Jongin datang dengan beruntun pertanyaan. Chanyeol mendelik. Baekby? Panggilan macam apa itu.

"Hitam. Jangan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu. Kau terlihat seperti kekasihnya" Jongin tertawa geli. Oh~ Chanyeol cemburu. Sedangkan yang paling mungil diantara mereka hanya mengeluarkan tatapan bingung.

"Aku bercanda, Idiot. Baiklah Baek, Apa yg kalian lakukan semalam dengan pria brengsek ini?" Chanyeol melirik sinis Jongin

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-"

"Kami melakukan sex"

"Uhuk... APA?!" Jongin tersendak ludahnya sendiri. Terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Wow hyungnya sangat tidak bisa menahan nafsu

"Hyung kau seperti pedofil" Jongin berkata dengan pandangan menyelidik. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matannya malas.

"Baekhyun masih kecil. Tapi kau sudah berani memperkosanya"

Baekhyun memerah. Ya Tuhan.. jongin sangat pervert.

"Bodoh, aku tidak memperkosanya. Aku suaminya. Aku berhak atas apapun jika menyangkut tentangnya"

"Yayaya terserah kau saja, stupidyeol"

Jongin memutar badannya dan mulai melangkah lagi ke dalam ruangan yang Baekhyun tebak itu adalah studio photoshoot Chanyeol dan teman temannya. Obsidan milik Chanyeol menemukan Eunrim yang sedang bercanda dengan salah satu staff. Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dengan cukup keras. Yang dipanggil kembali melangkah menuju Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku izin selama 2 minggu terakhir kita disini. Aku benar benar akan Honeymoon dengan Baekhyun"

"Akan aku sampaikan pada manajermu"

"Terimakasih, hitam"

"Apapun untukmu, Idiot" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Eunrim.

"Eunrim" suara hushky itu mengagetkan Eunrim. Eunrim berdiri senang. Tapi matanya lagsung menatap tajam Lelaki yang sedang di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan memegang tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mulai mencintai Baekhyun, Eunrim. Maaf" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang. Sedangkan Eunrim hanya mnatap Chanyeol nanar. Baekhyun menata Eunrim dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Haha. Kau berbohong. Bahkan saat satu hari sebelum pernikahan kalian berdua kau mengatakan kalau kau akan menceraikan pemuda jalang ini dan kita akan menikah" Eunrim menunjuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan sengitnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Cerai?

"Tarik ucapanku. Karena sekarang, aku benar benar mencintai seorang Park Baekhyun"

"Woah. Kau memberikan margamu padanya, Chanyeol?" Eunrim menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Dan kau." Eunrim melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan ..

–PLAK

"Kau harus sadar diri. Kau hanya pria rendahan Baekhyun" matanya menatap kearah perut Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

BUK

Eunrim menendang Peerut Baekhyun.

"AAARGH" Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Jongin yang mlihat itu langsung membelakkan matanya dan berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu menggeram marah.

"Kau.."

PLAK

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Baekhyun dengan tangan nistamu, kupastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang" Ancam Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang terkapar pingsan.

"Baek.. kumohon bertahanlah" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun; ala bridal style diikuti Jongin menuju mobilnya.

.o.o.o.o.

Kris sedang berjalan jalan disekitar pantai. Ia merindukan Baekhyun. Lelaki Canada itu sering kali menanyakan apa hal yang membuat Baekhyun jarang hadir dalam pemotretan. Alasannya sama;

**Aku dihukum Chanyeol karena terlambat pulang waktu itu.**

Tiba tiba matanya menangkap sosok tinggi sedang menggendong sosok yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kaki jenjangnya perlahan berlari mendekati kedua –yang katanya Sepupu itu.

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kemudian menatap Pria yang sangat tidak ia suka.

"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol menjawab ketus dan berniat meneruskan langkahnya.

"Izinkan aku ikut"

"Serterah" Kris Bernafas dengan lega

**TBC**

**A/N : ** Hei aku update. Maaf tidak menepati janji. Kali ini aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader

**Q : **Eunrim itu Eunji APINK ya?

**A :** Aku benar benar tidak bermaksud untukk memasukkan karakter Eunji dalam Fanfict ini. Aku menggunakan Cast khayalan xD

**Q : **Sehun kan pacarnya Luhan. Masa gak tau wujud Baekhyun?

**A :** Sehun terlalu sibuk menjadi photografer. Itu saja. Dan ia terlalu terpesona dengan mata Baekhyun

**Q : **Mata Baekhyun biru? Sedikit mirip dengan fanfict sebelah

**A : **Aku sangat menykai mata biru Baekhyun saat pertama kali Baekhyun memakai lense itu. Pada saat itu aku benar benar ingin membuat fanfict. Tapi alur sama sekali tidak terfikirkan

**Q : **Ending KrisBaek ya?

**A :** Maaf ga terpenuhi. Bcs aku adalah hardship Chanbaek XD

Aku benar benar meminta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk reader.

**Apakah Karakter Baekhyun disini terlalu feminim?**

Tlong dijawab. Terimakasih~

Fast uupdate jika respon banyak!

Mind To review?


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OuOuOuO**

"**Aku mencintaimu karena kesempurnaanmu, dapat menutupi segala kekuranganku"**

**.o.o.o.o.**

Chanyeol bergerak tergesa gesa menuju kearah mobilnya. Ia benar benar tidak bisa tenang. Baekhyun belum sadar. Chanyeol tidak tau kekuatan apa yang digunakan Eunrim sampai Baekhyun-nya menjadi seperti ini. Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun disamping kursi mengemudi. Tidak lupa ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman di tubuh mungil itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggenggam tangan mulus milik Baekhyun dan terus berdoa. Dia benar benar tidak ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan hal buruk. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun yang lemah itu. Ia membawa kendaraan dengan diatas kecepatan yang ditentukan. Masa bodo dengan Kris yang mengikutinya. Ia tidak perduli. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun cepat sadar dan ia bisa melihat mata biru yang sudah menjadi lukisan yang wajib dilihat untuknya.

Mereka telah sampai dirumah sakit. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam Rumah sakit

"Dokter! Tolong Suamiku. Aku tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang buruk dengannya" Chanyeol memohon. Kris hanya memandang keduanya dari jauh. Chanyeol tampak sangar frustasi. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat gelisah diruang tunggu. Kris benar benar menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar benar Misterius

"Calm down, Bro. Baekhyun itu kuat. Aku yakin ia bisa selamat"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku benar benar tidak rela jika ia meninggalkanku" Chanyeol berkaca kaca. Kris menatapnya bingung. Apakah sesedih itu?

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan seorang dokter dengan Nametag Zhang Yixing. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya ini nyatanya terjadi di Korea"

"Maksudmu, Dokter Zhang?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung

"Baekhyun mempunyai Rahim. Tapi untuk sekarang rahimnya sedikit terluka karena terkena benturan yang cukup keras. Tolong benturan jangan sampai terjadi. Itu berakibat sangat fatal" Dokter Zhang menjelaskan hal itu dengan sangat rinci. Sedangkan kedua pria tinggi itu hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran yang berbeda beda. Tetapi tetap dengan inti yang sama

Chanyeol; memikirkan Keluarga kecilnya dengan Baekhyun

Kris; Memikirkan bagaimana jika ia mempunyai anak dari Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Dok. Boleh saya menjenguknya?" Chanyeol menatap petugas dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi ketika sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan, Saya permisi dulu" lesung pipi Dokter bernama Zhang itu tercetak sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lelaki tinggi itu

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Chanyeol masih setia disampingnya dengan menggenggam tangan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Baek kumohon sadarlah" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun. Kris benar benar bingung saat ini. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sangat misterius. Tapi Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha betfikir positif. "Chanyeol, Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun ikut pemotretan kemarin?" "Ia masih kecil. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi suatu hal buruk padanya" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Apa hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?" Pria Canada itu bertanya dengan nada Lirih. "Adik-Kakak, Mungkin. Tolong jaga Baekhyun. Aku ingin mencari makanan sebentar." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Lalu berbisik

"Cepatlah sadar, sayang" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dengan menepuk bahu Kris, Ia memohon agar Kris menjaga Baekhyun. Yang mendapat amanat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan langkah yang panjang Chanyeol segera bergegas ke kantin Rumah sakit. Tetapi saat dilorong ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin terlihat sangat tergesa gesa. "Hey dude, Bagaimana keadaan Baekby?" "Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilnya dengan seperti itu." Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi. Jongin mengikutinya. Jongin beranggapan kalau Chanyeol sedang butuh dirinya untuk sekedar Sharing tentang rumah tangganya.

"Kau tau, Jongin? Baekhyun mempunyai rahim" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah yang sumringah "A-APA? Rahim? Wow dude, apa itu sudah terisi?" Jongin tercenggang. Baekhyun mungkin benar benar seorang perempuan? Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja belum. Ia kan masih sekolah. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan masa depannya. Mungkin aku harus memakai pengaman saat aku menyentuhnya. Kau tau Jongin? Baekhyun sangat sexy saat aku menyentuhnya semalam!" Chanyeol berkata dengan raut setan miliknya. "Wow aku akan benar benar menyentuhnya jika kau sedang pemotretan. Pasti aku dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat cocok." Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Mata birunya menangkap pertama kali pada satu orang didepannya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Orang itu Kris. Padahal Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol ada disampingnya.

"Hey princess, Kau sudah sadar?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tentu saja. Yifan. Aku Pria okay" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Haha. Ya, maafkan aku."

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk dengan Jongin dibelakangnya. Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat ia melihat Baekhyun sudah mampu bangkit. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kris. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Kau sudah sadar, Baek? Maaf tadi aku membeli makanan dan menjemput sihitam itu" Baekhyun terkekeh. yang disebut hitam hanya memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol mengecup dahi baekhyun dan juga perlahan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun membola. Disini.. Masih ada Kris.

"Chanyeol. Disini ada Kris" Baekhyun berbisik

"Aku tidak perduli,Baek."

"Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan berbisik disamping telinga Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kegelian. "Ya, Aku juga." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Mereka berdua bermesraan tanpa memperdulikan dua orang di belakang mereka.

Kris; Menatap heran

Jongin; Asik memotret mereka berdua. Sambil tersenyum setan.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun yang memaksa dia ingin pulang. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa menurutinya. Baekhyun itu cukup berisik -menurut Chanyeol.

Di mobil keadaan cukup hening.

"Baek, Kau tidak bertanya apa penyakitmu?"

"Aku sudah tau, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mendesah. Benarkah? Padahal ia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Eunrim menendang perutku terlalu keras. Ugh dan itu sangat sakit. Aku tau pasti itu mengenai rahimku. Kau boleh anggap aku menjijikan, Chanyeol. Tapi aku benar benar lelaki. Bukan wanita yang melakukan Transgender" Baekhyun berkata dengan raut wajah polosnya. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak. Baekhyun sangat polos

"Aku tau, Baek. Kita akan segera mengisi itu saat kau sudah lulus sekolah" Chanyeol menarik belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol paling hebat dalam membuat wajahnya memerah.

Mereka terus membicarakan hal aneh diperjalanan mereka. Sekarang Mereka telah sampai dihotel. Handpone Baekhyun berdering. Tertera nama 'Sehun-ie ' di layarnya

"Yobseo"

"Hallo Baek, Kau bisa ikut pemotretan hari ini?" Baekhyun berbinar

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Aku menunggumu pukul 4 sore, Baek. Sampai jumpa"

"Tentu sehun. Sampai jumpa" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan ia mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar

"Mau kemana, Baek?"

"Aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Boleh ya, Chanyeol?" Mata birunya menjadi seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan. Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Ya kau aku izinkan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Atau aku akan membuatkan surat pengunduran diri untukmu" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Dan untuk yang terakhir. Kiss me, Baby." Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun hanya memutar bolanya malas.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku terburu-buru." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sebelum kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu dekat denganya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya. Bibir mungil itu sekarang menjadi candu baginya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan Kris, Baek" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Dia temanku" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

"Tetapi dia mencintaimu"

"Ya, Dia mencintaiku karena ia belum mengetahui statusku yang sebenarnya" keduanya terkekeh.

"Aku akan memberi tahu mereka, Kalau Park Baekhyun hanyalah milikku seorang"

"Kau mengganti marga ku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengkerutkan bibirnya

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Nona?" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli memandang istri –Suami kesayangannya itu.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sehun berdiri sambil menelpon seseorang. Baekhyun mendekatinya. Sehun menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya.

"Oh Baek. Kau sudah datang. Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang menelpon Hyungmu." Sehun tersenyum. Terlihat cool tetapi tetap saja tampan

"Halo, Lu?"

"..."

"Selingkuh? Tidak mungkin, Rusa. Aku bebicara dengan adikmu sendiri"

"..."

"Ya. Ia menjadi model pengganti sementara."

"..."

"Tentu saja ia pantas menjadi model. Tidak seperti kau, Deer."

"..."

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku akan menelpon mu nanti. Sampai Jumpa"

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sambungan terputus. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum senang. Sehun bisa menebak, Baekhyun merindukan Luhan

"Aku merindukan Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Aku tau, Baek. Aku yakin saat kau pulang ke Seoul, Kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol pasti mengizinkanmu" Sehun mengusap lembut Rambut merah milik Baekhyun

"Nah sekarang, Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya"

Baekhyun dengan lihai memainkan tubuhnya menjadi beberapa pose. Baekhyun terlihat tampan kali ini. Yeah walau sisi Cantiknya lebih menguak.

Pemotretan selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon kelapa. Handponenya berdering. Tanda bahwa terdapat pesan masuk.

Fr : Chanyeol

Baek. Aku akan menjemputmu 20 menit lagi.

To : Chanyeol

Ya, Chanyeol. Aku menunggumu

2 menit kemudian Chanyeol menjawab

Fr : Chanyeol

Jangan nakal. Aku mencintaimu

Baekhyun merona. Dengan cekatan ia membalas pesan itu

To : Chanyeol

Aku lebih mencintaimu.

Baru saja terkirim tapi Baekhyun mendapat pesan. Itu dari Kris.

Fr : YiFan

Baek, Aku tunggu di batu karang dekat lokasi. Aku ingin berbicara. Hanya 10 menit.

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju batu karang yang Kris maksud.

.o.o.o.o.

Matanya menangkap tubuh tinggi milik Kris sedang berdiri di atas salah satu karang. Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Kris, Ada apa?" Baekhyun Bertanya

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Baek. Tidak bisakah sekarang aku melamarmu?" Kris berkata dengan lirih. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf, Kris. Tapi ada satu kenyataan pahit jika aku menerimamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Maaf, Kris. Maaf. Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol adalah Suamiku. Maaf aku sudah memboho- hmmp" Sebelum Baekhyun meneruskab perkataannya, Kris langsung menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan sejenak pagutan itu. Baekhyun tercenggang.

Kris menangis

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan lirih. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu diri ya?" Kris terkekeh.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari itu dari awal. Lagipula, Baek Walaupun kau menyakitiku, tetapi.. Aku tetap mencintaimu" Kris tergerak untuk memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membiarkan hal itu. Karena Baekhyun menganggap, itu yang terakhir Kris mengaku mencintainya. Tapi sayangnya, Seseorang yang menatap mereka dari bawah, tidak menganggap seperti itu.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Sungguh, Kakinya sangat tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Chanyeol tunggu aku" Baekhyun berteriak. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Baekhyun menggerutu. Chanyeol kenapa lagi?

Karena fokus dengan pikiran masing masing, tanpa sadar Mereka telah sampai di parkiranmobil.

Tercipta suasana menegangkan disini. Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu. Tapi ia bertanya tanya apa salahnya pada Chanyeol?

Suasana di mobil benar benar membuat Baekhyun risih. Ia ingin segera sampai dikamar dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur karena tubuhnya benar benar kelelahan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena tiba tiba saja Chanyeol membangunkannya untuk segera masuk ke Hotel.

Mereka memasuki kamar mereka. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin padanya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Matanya memerah. Bukan itu bukan tanda kalau Chanyeol ingin menangis. Itu menandakan, Chanyeol marah.

"Baek, Jawab jujur. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris?" Chanyeol masih berkata dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan kris" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"AKU HANYA MINTA KAU JUJUR BAEK"

Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Seperti adegan slow motion. Pipi Baekhyun sebelah kanan berwarna merah. Bukan. Bukan karena ia merona. Itu hasil cetakan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Menampar Baekhyun

Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya kembali terasa sangat sakit. Seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung tergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Lengan kekarnya memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baek"

"Saat kau dekat bahkan berpacaran dengan Eunrim aku tidak melarang," Chanyeol merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun

"Tetapi sekarang saat aku dekat dengan Kris bahkan kami hanya berteman, Kau melarangku Chanyeol"

"Bahkan kau tau, Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol" Chanyeol merasa bersalah

"**Dulu kau membuangku, Tapi sekarang kau menginginkanku**. Tapi tidak apa, aku itu keinginanku. Karena aku percaya kalau semua akan indah pada waktunya"

"Maaf, Baek"

"Kau boleh sebut aku egois, Karena memang itu adanya"

"Aku menginginkanmu" Chanyeol mengecupkening Baekhyun

"Aku ingin melindungimu" Chanyeol mengecup pipi lembut yang ia nodai dengan tangannya

"Aku Menyayangimu" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun

"Maaf, Aku benar benar mencintaimu" dan akhirnya dengan seluruh hatinya Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu karena seluruh keindahanmu"

"Aku mencintaimu karena kesempurnaanmu, dapat menutupi kekuranganku, Baek"

Baekhyun menangis lebih kencang

"Apa Aku menyakitimu lagi Baek?" Chanyeol memegang Bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana tangis bahagia dan mana yang merupakan tangis karena tersiksa?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat menu makan malam mereka.

.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati makanan yang tadi disediakan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak berhenti memuji masakan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya mengeluarkan Rona disekitar pipinya.

"Baek, Susunya kurang manis" Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya sehingga lesung pipinya tercetak jelas. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Oh ya?"

"Coba rasakan" Chanyeol menyeringai tipis

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kepenjuru gelas berisi susu. Dia meminum susunya. Tapi ia rasa susunya sudah pas.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya seakan akan itu adalah permen. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Jadi ia tak membalasnya. Chanyeol memutuskan contact lips mereka. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dan sebagai penutup, Chanyeol Menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun dari arah kanan kekiri.

"Itu baru terasa manis, Sayang"

Baekhyun hanya membuang mukanya menahan agar rona merah itu tidak muncul

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hallo~ Aku update x33 well aku harap kalian menyukainya. Aku sangat sangat berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu feminim disini. Oh ya aku membuat fanfiction Baru Silahkan dibaca dan di review cx aku tidak menjanjikan Update kilat untuk Chap depan. Karena aku akan menjalankan ujian semester akhir doakan aku!

Mind To review?


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**" ****Hei bro. Mengantar sepupumu****?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbulan madu. Chanyeol berniat satu hari penuh akan mengajak Baekhyun mengelilingi Jeju.<p>

Tetapi faktanya Suami mungilnya belum terbangun dari mimpinya. Mata birunya masih terpejam. Entah apa yang Baekhyun mimpikan sampai ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya.

Chanyeol pernah bertanya pada Jongin tentang bagaimana mrmbangunkan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan romantis.

Si hitam hanya menjawab "Kau usik dia dengan bibirmu kalau bisa sampai ia memberikan jatah untukmu di pagi hari. Itu keren, bro" Chanyeol masih ingat saat Jongin berkata sambil memasang wajah mesumnya. Jongin itu lebih muda darinya, Tapi pikirannya jauh lebih dewasa Jongin dari segi tanda kutip. Ya, kalian tau mungkin?

Chanyeol menanyakan itu saat ia masih berhubungan dengan Eunrim. Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan pada Eunrim. Walau nyatanya Eunrim menginginkannya.

Chanyeol merasa kalau hubungannya dengan Eunrim hanya sementara.

Ternyata benar, kan?

Nah tips dari Jongin akan ia gunakan sekarang. Membangunkan Baekhyun ala Jongin yang di praktekan oleh Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol masih menangkap posisi tidur Baekhyun yang meringkuk ke arah kanan. Dengan langkah perlahan, Chanyeol naik ke ranjang mereka dan tidur berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Perlahan tangannya terulur menarik Baekhyun agar jarak mereka terhapus.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan Jantungnya berdebar. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma khas milik Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Sayang, Ayo Bangun. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita" Suara Hushky milik Chanyeol bergetar disekitar area Telinga Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemiliknya hanya menggeliat. Dan tertidur lagi.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh karena baru saja ia mendapat satu fakta. Baekhyun susah dibangunkan dari alam mimpinya.

Merasa caranya kurang ampuh perlahan Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bahu Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengikuti garis garis kulit Baekhyun. Menyesap permukaan kulit Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Mulai dari kecupan hingga berpindah menjadi gigitan halus hingga Kulit mulus milik Baekhyun terdapat bercak warna merah keunguan.

Assh

Baekhyun mulai terbangun. Chanyeol masih terus melancarkan aksinya. Sekarang tanda itu tidak hanya satu. Lebih banyak. Dan semakin Banyak.

Baekhyun yang merasa terusik mulai membuka mata bulan sabitnya dan matanya membola. Saat melihat dihadapannya Chanyeol sedang asik 'menyantap' lehernya. Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar kalau Baekhyun sudah bangun pun langsung tergerak mengganti posisinya sehingga Chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun saat ini. Wajah Chanyeol masih menempel pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Tetapi kali ini tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menghirup aroma Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Chanyeol" Suara serak Baekhyun yang menyapanya lebih dulu. Sial Libido Chanyeol mulai meningkat

"Pagi, Sayang" Chanyeol menyisir poni Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya

"Bisa kau menyingkir Chanyeol?" Chanyeol kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Hal itu kembali membuat hawa panas disekitar pipi Baekhyun kembali terkumpul. "Sayangnya tidak."

Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. Sedangkan yang dikecup hanya memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Wajah Baekhyun. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Dua Cherry itu menempel seperti ombak yang menyentuh pasir pantai. Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher si Raksasa. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol mulai nakal hingga tangannya mulai menyentuh sensual kulit Baekhyun.

Mulai daru Perut ramping Baekhyun, Tangan, Dada hingga Bagian paling sensitifnya. Kemaluannya.

Baekhyun memekik keras saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol mulai mengusap pelan pahanya.

Sampai satu kenyataan yang Baekhyun ingat.

Dirinya masih Sekolah.

Ia tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh teman temannya jika saja ia hamil sebelum lulus.

Ugh dia tak mau!

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia bersyukur milik Chanyeol belum tegang. Tetapi miliknya sudah. Baekhyun merona

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol menyernyit heran "Maaf, Chanyeol. A-Aku masih sekolah" Baekhyun menunduk. Ia takut Chanyeol marah. Tetapi nyatanya ia salah besar. Chanyeol hanya mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Maaf aku lepas kendali" Baekhyun tersenyum hatinya sangat senang mengingat Chanyeol berubah menjadi pengertian terhadapnya.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya. Dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Nah sekarang, Ayo kita bersiap untuk menghabiskan hari terakhir kita" Baekhyun meletakan lima jarinya di pojok matanya berpose seolah olah ia sedang hormat pada Tiang Bendera

"Siap, Tuan." Chanyeol tertawa. "Berdandan yang cantik, tuan putri" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Didalam mobil hanya terdengar suara alunan musik dari tape recorder dan alunan merdu dari pita suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sekilas dan terkekeh.<p>

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol datar

"Apa? Aku tau suara milikku tidak sebagus suara Taeyeon Noona" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Chanyeol tertawa "Ya, Itu benar. Tapi aku pastikan desahan mu lebih sexy dari siapapun, sayang"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga mesum seperti Jongin, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aku pervert hanya padamu, Baby" Chanyeol tertawa geli saat melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Oh ya? Wow" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maaf, Baek. Nah sekarang, kau mau kemana sebagai tempat tujuan pertama kita?" Chanyeol bertanya dan menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin Bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kris" Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Tapi binar dimatanya menghilang saat melihat Wajah Chanyeol terlihat menahan amarah.

"Baek, kau ingin menguji emosiku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada kecewa.

"Sama sekali tidak, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada mereka" Baekhyun memohon. Mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Puppy Eyes.

"Tidak"

"Chanyeol ku mohon"

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak masih dengab wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ikut denganmu" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut merah keunguan milik Baekhyun.

Mereka terus berbicara selama didalam mobil. Terkadang Suara tawa dari Suara lembut milik Baekhyun terdengar. Sampai keduanya tersadar, mereka sudah sampai di lokasi photoshoot. Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun seakan tidak rela jika Baekhyunnya disentuh siapapun.

Tangan Kiri Baekhyun digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan Kanannya berusaha untuk menelpon Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat nada tersambung mulai terdengar di telinganya

"..."

"Halo, Sehunie. Aku sedang di lokasi sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu kalian"

"..."

"Oke. Aku akan segera kesana" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Mereka sedang pemotretan dilantai tiga" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang gemas hanya mencubit pelan cherry itu dengan tangan besarnya

"Ayo kesana, Baby"

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemotretan itu dilangsungkan.

* * *

><p>"Sehuniee" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mata bulan sabitnya melihat Sehun yang sedang memainkan kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.<p>

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Baekhyun yang asik mengobrol. Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei bro. Mengantar sepupumu?" Sehun menyeringai tipis.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab. Mata Phoenixnya menatap Kris yang berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya mendelik Tajam.

"Oh, Baekhyun" Kris menyapa Suami kesayangan Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol. Yang sebenarnya Kris sangat tidak menginginkan Chanyeol berada disini. Egois memang. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Mau gimana lagi?

"Oh hai Chanyeol. Lama tak bertemu" Kris menyapa canggung.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Baekhyun menyenggol Chanyeol dengan sikunya.

"Baek Lehermu.." Seolah Kris tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol, Ia kembali berbicara dengan Baekhyun

"Ah ini Leherku gatal. Aku terlalu kasar saat menggaruknya" dengan tergagap Baekhyun mencoba menjawab

"Baek, Bukan tanganmu yang menggaruknya. Tetapi bibirku" Sehun dan Kris tercengang dengan pengakuan frontal Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merona malu.

"Yach! Kau Bodoh, Chanyeol" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjinjit mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Chanyeol hanya tertawa senang dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan kilat. Kris yang melihat itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Selain kearah couple ChanBaek itu.

* * *

><p>Mereka telah selesai mengunjungi Sehun dan Kris. Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kedua lelaki itu. Baekhyun sempat kehilangan semangatnya karena ia takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua lelaki itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat Sehun mengatakan<p>

"Aku pasti akan mengundanmu ketika aku dan hyungmu menikah"

Baekhyun benar benar tidak sabar akan hal itu!

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju pasar disekitar jeju. Mobilnya ia parkirkan ditepi jalan saat mata phoenixnya melihat kedai pedagang perhiasan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya bingung. Dan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menyusul Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun berlari kecil. Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh karena kaki kanan dan kiri Baekhyun beradu. Setelah Baekhyub disampingnya. Ia langsung mengaitkan tangannya yang terlihat sangat pas dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang menjelajahi daerah sekitarnya

"Ke toko itu" Chanyeol menunjuk toko perhiasan.

"untuk membeli oleh oleh untuk kenangan kita" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Keduanya mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah toko. Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat Cincin yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Cincin dengan ukiran nama.

"Chanyeol, uhm, apa kau tertarik dengan cincin itu?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah terdapat cincin yang Baekhyun maksud. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pesan" keduanya mulai memesan cincin itu. Chanyeol dapat melihat raut Bahagia Baekhyun.

"Kau senang?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bant- Oh Tuhan Park Chanyeol!" Pelayan itu langsung memekik tertahan karena tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ah maaf. Tapi saya benar benar mengidolakan anda." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Jadi, Kau ingin mengukir huruf apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Pelayan itu menyunggingkan senyumnya "Aku memesan dua cincin dengan ukiran 'ChanBaek'. Dengan ukuran tanganku dan tangan lelaki ini" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Pelayan menyernyit heran.

"Dia sahabatmu?" Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun bersiap menerima kenyataan pahit. Pasti Chanyeol malu mengakui Baekhyun adalah suaminya didepan fans.

"Bukan. Dia Masa depanku" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Laki laki?" Pelayan itu masih bingung. "Ya. Lalu kenapa? Aku mencintainya" Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"ah tidak. Maaf mengganggu privacymu, Yeol-ssi" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan pelayan itu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Chanyeol kau tidak malu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Untuk apa aku malu?" Chanyeol menampakkan raut bingung.

"Karena aku adalah suamimu?" Chanyeol tertawa. Sangat tampan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak malu, Baek. Kau sempurna. Untuk apa aku malu?"

"Aku baru tau kalau kau pintar menggombal. Chan" keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol dapat melihat pelayan itu berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Ini Pesananmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Semoga kalian tetap bersama sampai akhir nanti" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya memandangi Cincin yang baru saja ia beli. Mereka sudah sampai dihotel. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.<p>

"Kau menyukainya, Baek?" Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Dan mengecup Bahu Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima Kasih" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan Eyesmile kebanggaan nya.

"As You Wish, Baby. Nah, Sekarang ayo rapihkan pakaian kita. Kau tidak lupa kan? Besok kita akan pulang ke Seoul" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk membantu Baekhyun merapihkan perlengkapan mereka

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukan sekolah"

"Dan Juga Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun berkata dengan Lirih.

"Kau sangat merindukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Ya. Walau ia menyebalkan, Tetapi aku tetap menyayanginya" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kita akan mengunjunginya"

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun berbinar

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya "Apa?"

"Cium aku"

Chanyeol kaget saat Baekhyun benar benar menciumnya. Walau hanya sebentar.

Kali ini Baekhyun membola. Setelah ia mencium Chanyeol dan melepasnya, Chanyeol malah menarik lagi kepalanya hingga bibir mereka saling bertautan. Meleka tidak melakukan french Kiss. Ciuman itu seperti penyampaian perasaan satu sama lain

"Sial. Baek, Aku benar benar mencintaimu"

keduanya terus terhanyut tanpa mengabaikan bunyi ponsel yang menandakan telpon masuk

* * *

><p>Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Ibu dan mertua mereka benar benar banyak omong.<p>

"Sayang jaga kesehatanmu"

"Baby, Tolong jaga baik baik rahimmu"

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah berisi, kan?"

tapi dengan sabar mereka menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di Seoul. Mata Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya mencari dua wanita paruh baya yang memegang papan bertuliskan "Chan" dan "Baek". Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun saat matanya melihat papan itu.

"Ibu" Baekhyun langsung memeluk sang ibu begitu bertemu. Sang ibu hanya mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun

"Apa kabar, sayang? Kenapa aku tidak melihat perbedaan di perutmu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ibu, aku masih sekolah, oke? Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan pembicaraan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulas senyum simpul.

Tiba tiba handponenya berdering. Tanda Sms Masuk.

Fr; Eunrim

Kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dan ia memutuskan tidak membalas pesan itu.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobilnya yang di Jeju ia tinggalkan. Biar Jongin yang membawa pulang. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu sedang mengintrogasi Baekhyun.<p>

"Baekhyun, apakah disana menyenangkan?"

"Apa Chanyeol kasar pada saat melakukannya?"

dan Banyak pertanyaan lain. Sedangkan suaminya -Baekhyun hanya tertawa sebagai Jawaban.

"Baek aku ingin cucu perempuan" Byun Taeyeon -Ibu Baekhyun mengusulkan

"Nonono. Tidak, Taenggo. Lebih Baik pria saja." Sekarang Ibu Chanyeol -Park MiYoung yang memberi usul

"Perempuan lebih cute, Miyoung"

"Ah taeng, saat kau hamil Baekhyun, kau menginginkan wanita ya? Sampai Baekhyun menjadi sangat cantik" Ibu mertuanya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Mama..." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Ya, aku memang menginginkan anak perempuan saat itu" Semua yang ada dimobil tertawa. Kecuali Baekhyun yang masih memasang raut datar.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N : **Hallo~~ Apa kabar? Maaf aku telat update :3 Aku harap masih ada yang mau baca. Dan sangat berharap kalau ada yg respon xixi. Part ini aku buat Fluff ChanBaek dulu. Walau aku tau ini semua gagal gal gal~~~ Jika tuhan mengizinkan/? Aku akan membuat konflik yang cukup berat Chapter depan. Chanyeol akan kembali seperti saat Pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijodohkan~ tapi kali ini bukan tanpa sebab, oke ;) aku harap kalian menantikannya! Fast Update Kalau review mencapai 200 XD *bercanda

Ini aku edit ulang. terimakasih bagi sudah yang mau mengoreksi kesalahanku XD maaf!


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

**.o.o.o.o.**

"**Aku mencintaimu karena kesempurnaanmu, dapat menutupi segala kekuranganku"**

**.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

><p>"Baek aku ingin cucu perempuan" Byun Taeyeon –Ibu Baekhyun mengusulkan<p>

"Nonono. Tidak, Taenggo. Lebih Baik pria saja." Sekarang Ibu Chanyeol -Park MiYoung yang memberi usul

"Perempuan lebih cute, Miyoung" kedua wanita itu terus saja berdebat. Mereka terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang berdebat karena alat make up. Yang sedang menyetir hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keberisikan itu masih terjadi sampai yang paling tinggi mengintrupsi "Tenang, Ma, Bu. Kami akan membuatkan anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Benar kan, sayang?" mata Chanyeol dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Benarkah itu?" kedua wanita yang berada didalam mobil itu berbinar! Mereka langsung mendapatkan 2 cucu sekaligus. Semoga tuhan mengabulkan omongan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Bagaimana bisa? Kau pikir mengandung dua anak sekaligus tidak berat huh?" Baekhyun mendengus tanda tak setuju. Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Oh kau ingin perlahan ya Baek? Oh berarti kau menginginkan pross pembuatannya berulang" Chanyeol tersenyum miring –menahan tawa sebenarnya. Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar. Tetapi tetap dengan pipi yang merona merah. Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Mata phoenixnya kembali terfokus pada arah jalanan. Semua yang didalam mobil terlonjak kaget saat Byun Taeyeon –Ibu Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu dengan nada yang.. absrud?

Sang anak –Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap wajah bunya datar. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Park Miyoung –Ibu Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli.

"Ibu, kumohon. Aku tau nama-mu mirip dengan Taeyeon noona. Hanya beda marganya saja. Ibu Byun Taeyeon sedangkan Taeyeon noona adalah Kim Taeyeon. Tapi sungguh bu, suara kalian sangat sangat berbeda" semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Kecuali Taeyeon tentu saja. Wanita dengan lensa mata berwarna biru itu –mungkin mata Baekhyun berasal dari ibunya –hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tetapi kecantikan-ku tidak jauh berbeda, kan?" Taeyeon mengibaskan rambut Coklatnya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ibunya datar.

"Jauh, bu. Sangat jauh." Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun dan ibunya berdebat seperti anak remaja. Chanyeol yang tersadar mereka hampir sampai hanya memberhentikan mobilnya secara perlahan. Mata bulatnya berkedut saat melihat Baekhyun sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol lapar.

Ingin sekali makan.

Tetapi memakan Baekhyun. Haha kasihan sekali Chanyeol. Harus menahan hasratnya karena Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Jika saja bisa, Chanyeol akan menyogok pihak sekolah agar Baekhyun cepat diluluskan. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak. Yang harus Chanyeol kuatkan sekarang adalah nafsunya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih dulu memasuki mansion milik mereka. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya ke sofa empuk yang –dulunya sering menjadi alas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa lirih jika saja ingatannya berputar pada saat mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menikah.

Chanyeol yang melihat ibunya dan mertuanya berjalan kedapur akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disamping suami tercintanya. Mata kelereng miliknya dapat meneliti pandangan Baekhyun yang kosong. Sejenak, Chanyeol panik.

"Baek, ada masalah?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada khawatir miliknya. Matanya seakan memberikan tatapan penuh harapan agar Baekhyun berbicara satu kata padanya

"Aku memutar ulang memoriku pada saat pertama kali kita menikah" Baekhyun menunduk. Menunduk lemah. Chanyeol tertegun. Untuk apa mengingat masa-masa Chanyeol menjadi manusia paling bodoh? Perlahan jari telunjuknya mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk. Setelah wajah mereka berhadapan, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Cukup lama. Walau hanya di dahi, tapi bisa dilihat dari cara penyampaian kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Penuh Cinta dan perasaan.

"Untuk apa kau mengingatnya? Itu adalah masa-masa terbodoh yang aku lalui. Kau bisa buang semua ingatan itu sayang" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung mungil milik Baekhyun. Si pria mungil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan membuang ingatan itu" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. Ketakutan mulai melanda dirinya sekarang. "Karena bagaimanapun, itu adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu itu untuk dikenang, Chanyeol. Bukan untuk dibuang. Masa lalu bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk masa depan kita nanti" Baekhyun berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menawan miliknya. Perlahan Baekhyun menarik tengkuk milik Chanyeol dan mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir sexy milik Chanyeol. Ciuman sepuluh detik tetapi manis itu mampu membuat Chaneol merona. Chanyeol merona karena itu kontak fisik yang lebut seolah penekanan bahwa dirinya lah masa depan Baekhyun. Apalagi, Tadi itu Baekhyun yang memulainya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun jika kalian ingin bermesraan saat kalian mempunyai anak nanti, aku harap kalian melakukannya dikamar" Ibu Baekhyun benar-benar perusak moment Bahagia pasangan itu. Baekhyun yang –lagi digoda oleh ibunya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya dikamar, ma. Jadi kita bisa melanjutkan permainan itu di ranjang kami" Chanyeol meringis saat kepalanya baru saja dihadiahi kecupan dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol benar-benar pervert!

"Tutup mulutmu, Yoda" Baekhyun berkata dengan sinis.

"Yoda? Apakah itu panggilan kesayangan?" sekarang ibu Chanyeol; Miyoung yang bertanya.

Baekhyun yang terus-menerus digoda hanya menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Bersiap untuk memulai acara makan siangnya.

.o.o.o.o.

Dentingan antara Sendok dan piring terdengar disekitar ruang makan. Keempat orang itu –Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan kedua wanita –ibu mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Perutnya sangat lapar. Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan masakan ibunya. Well, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar akan esok hari. Esok dirinya akan masuk ke sekolah. Dan sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun berniat untuk bermain dirumah sang ibu. Yang tentunya terdapat Kakaknya yang paling Baekhyun benci –tetapi juga paling disayang.

"Ibu, besok aku akan kerumah ibu. Aku merindukan Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengunyah makanannnya. Sehingga pipinya mengembung dan terdapat sedikit noda di pojok bibirnya. Ada dua ekspresi berbeda disini

Chanyeol & Miyoung; memandang gemas

Taeyeon –ibu Baekhyun; memandang wajah anaknya datar. Sangat datar.

"Hey bacon. Telan dulu semua makananmu" Baekhyun mendengus. Ibunya itu benar-benar. Jika saja dia bukan Ibunya, maka Baekhyun pastikan akan mengusir Taeyeon dari rumah. Baekhyun juga memukul pelan kepalanya saat melihat ibunya tersenyum miring. Ibunya dan Luhan sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan, idiot, bercanda selalu kelewat batas. Yang membedakan hanyalah jika Baekhyun membicarakan hal yang serius, maka sang ibu akan membalasnya dengan serius pula. Beda dengan kakaknya, Luhan. Manusia rusa itu akan menghina-nya abis-abisan jika Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya. Terutama pada saat ia ditolak Soojung dulu.

Dengan tanpa beban, Luhan akan mengatakan "Pantas saja kau ditolak. Kau lelaki tetapi Cantik. Mana ada wanita mau dengan lelaki sepertimu" Baekhyun yang mendengar saat itu hanya memukul pelan hyungnya dan berkata "Katakan hal itu pada yang lebih cantik dariku. Luhan demi Tuhan. Jika saja kau lebih manly dariku, kau tidak mungkin berada dipihak 'bawah' saat berhubungan dengan Sehun." Saat itu Baekhyun menyeringai. Puas mengerjai kakak nista –menurutnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat moment itu. Luhan adalah yang selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum. Luhan tau semuanya. Perlakuan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apapun kepada Luhan. Walau Baekhyun tau jawabannya selalu tidak jelas. Absurd. Tetapi Baekhyun menyadari, Luhan melakukan itu agar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu" perkataan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun yang melihat raut khawatir pada Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan Luhan Hyung" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum singkat hanya mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Kedua wanita dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar pengantin muda! –Pikir mereka.

"Bacon, jika kau menemui Luhan, aku akan pastikan rumah akan hancur karena semua barang milik-ku akan kalian lempar" semuanya hanya tertawa. Yeah itu memang benar. Bukan Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Luhan namanya jika tidak bisa mengacak rumah dan membuat ibunya berteriak. Tawaan itu terhenti saat dering handpone milik Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol melihat layar handponenya yang terdapat foto Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Tanda dirinya ragu, angkat atau tidak.

"Chanyeol, dari siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Baekhyun berkata dengan kerutan disekitar keningnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol segugup ini. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol izin untuk keluar dari lingkungan meja makan itu. Semuanya hanya mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Mata milik Baekhyun masih menatap Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang tak enak. Tetapi Baekhyun menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Baekhyun harus percaya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Eunrim?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Eunrim atau tidak.

Miyoung menghela nafasnya pelan. Mungkin ia harus membunuh Eunrim, eh?

.o.o.o.o.

Kedua wanita itu sudah pulang. Sekarang tertinggal dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang asik sedang menjelajahi tengkuk Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi. Baekhyun yang merasa risih hanya menggeliat kegelian.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"Chanyeol, siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun. "Eunrim" Chanyeol bergumam. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yang –mungkin saja akan marah.

"Oh" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya mendengus pelan. Dan dengan sepenuh hati, Chanyeol mengatakan "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat takut dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Apakah Eunrim memiliki niat jahat dengannya? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masalah jika Eunrim akan melukai wajahnya atau apalah itu. Tapi Baekhyun sangat takut jika yang mencari incaran Eunrim adalah rahimnya. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan mengisi rahimnya pada saat kelulusan nanti. Baekhyun memang harus sedikit bersabar.

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar gelisah. Chanyeol dapat menyadari itu semua. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengulurkan lengan nya agar bisa memeluk Baekhyun. Miliknya. Memberikan saluran kehangatan untuk si pemuda mungil itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun mencengkram bajunya cukup keras. Menandakan kalau lelaki mungil itu benar-benar gelisah.

"Baek, Tenanglah. Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita tidur. Besok kau sekolah, kan? Aku tidak mau istriku terlam –"

"Suami Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendengus. Menandakan ia benar-benar kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tenang. Tenang karena Baekhyun tidak gelisah lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung Baekhyun tidak manja seperti mantan-mantannya. Chanyeol semakin mencintai Baekhyun-nya. Miliknya. Milik Park Chanyeol seorang.

Keduanya bergegas memasuki kamar mereka. Kamar yang sudah dua bulan tidak mereka tempati. Tepat didepan pintu kamar, langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hangat. "Baek, kita belum melakukan First Night di kamar ini" Baekhyun memutar Bola matanya malas. Kenapa Chanyeol semakin pervert?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh teman-temanku besok karena cara berjalanku yang terlihat ambigu" Baekhyun memutar badannya berniat untuk segera masuk kamar. Tetapi –lagi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Minimal berikan aku cemilan sebelum tidur" Chanyeol menyeringai. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas. "Kenapa tidak meminta tadi?" Chanyeol yang mendapat lampu hijau hanya tersenyum senang. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol untuk segera menuruni tangga. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek Tunggu"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memutar kepalanya agar dapat melihat sosok jangkung itu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa, Chanyeol?" si mungil bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di dua anak tangga terakhir. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar –tapi menggemaskan miliknya.

"Tentu saja mengambil cemilan untukmu" sekarang Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun itu memang bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh, sih? Raut wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ingin memakan bocah itu.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menaiki anak tangga –menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat raut ketakutan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dalam hati. Baekhyun memang menggemaskan!

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menggenggam erat bahu milik Baekhyun dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Mata bulatnya tersenyum senang saat ini. Perlahan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol mulai menempel dipermukaan bibir milik Baekhyun yang terasa seperti Vanilla. Chanyeol menyesap kedua bagian itu lembut dan memabukkan. Baekhyun yang tersadar akan arti 'Cemilan' yang sebenarnya hanya mengalungkan tangan dan jari lentiknya ke leher milik si raksasa. Ciuman itu semakin lembut tetapi menuntut. Chanyeol ingin meminta akses lebih pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengizinkannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menahan dada bidang Chanyeol agar menghentikan tautan mereka. Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tautan Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu, aku takut kau lepas kendali" Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol melekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Yeah. Kau memang selalu membuat aku melupakan keadaan"

.o.o.o.o.

Sinar sang mentari sepertinya sudah tidak betah terus menunggu diluar jendela. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki –dengan tidak sopannya kedalam kamar setiap insan didunia. Termasuk kedua pasangan yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain sementara yang paling tinggi memeluk yang mungil possesif. Chanyeol –yang paling tinggi mulai terusik dengan kehadiran sinar matahari. Lidahnya mengeluarkan decakan tanda ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini. Tetapi dentingan telepon genggamnya memaksakan Chanyeol untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Jari-jari besarnya dengan cekatan mengetik satu persatu keyword. Sampai dirinya tidak menyadari sosok mungil itu sedang memperhatikannya.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk –mencoba tidak perduli. Tetapi tidak bisa. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk tidak bertanya "Dari siapa Chanyeol?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan juga.

"Jongin. Aku ada pemotretan hari ini" Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang bergerak kearah kanan – kiri. Menandakan Chanyeol sedang berbohong. Tetapi Baekhyun berusaha mempercayai Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Baekhyun langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu juga langsung bangkit. Dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yang paling tinggi sekarang telah berhenti tepat di pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Baekhyun memiliki firasat yang tidak enak pagi ini.

"Mandi bersama, sayang?" Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dilantai satu. Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya tertawa layaknya idiot.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun mencibir Suami idiotnya –Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun pulang sekolah hari ini. Padahal Chanyeol lah yang telah membuatnya jalan terseok seperti ini. Yeah walau tadi pagi mereka tidak mandi bersama, tetapi ternyata Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun tepat dipintu kamar mandi tempat Baekhyun mandi. Chanyeol mengajaknya –euhm Sex Kilat? Chanyeol memakai pengaman saat itu. Dan tidak ada alasan Baekhyun untuk menolak. Dan sialnya, pengaman yang digunakan Chanyeol hanya menambah rasa sakit yang Baekhyun derita sat ini. Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya dengan satu alasan

"Pemotretanku padat, Baek"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Baekhyun sangat paham kalau menjadi model adalah cita-cita Chanyeol dari masa ia masih kanak-kanak. Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun pulang berjalan kaki. Dengan langkah yang –yeah kalian tau lah. Tetapi matanya membulat saat melihat seorang lelaki yang mirip Chanyeol –atau itu memang Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengan.. Eunrim? Tiba-tiba hatinya memanas. Tanpa memperdulikan dua orang itu Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju halte dan bergegas untuk menemui hyung kesayangannya, Luhan.

"Aku adalah lelaki. Sialan, berhentilah keluar" Baekhyun mendesis. Meneguhkan kalau dirinya tidakpantas menangis. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dengan Eunim, kan?

Baekhyun asik dengan pikirannya yang kalut sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya telah sampai di halte dekat rumah sang kakak. Baekhyun berusaha turun dengan perlahan. Sungguh, rasa sakit dibagian bokongnya belum juga mereda. Dengan langkah terseok, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya hingga sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah sang ibu. Baekhyun memencet bel rumahnya. Sampai terdengar decitan suara pintu dan disana terdapat sang kakak yang sedang membolakan matanya

"Ya Tuhan, Bacon! Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Luhan langsung tergerak memeluk sang adik yang sangat ia rindukan. Sebenarnya Luhan –kakak Baekhyun merindukan dimana saat dirinya menindas Baekhyun. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengejek sang adik, tetapi Luhan dapat merasakan bahu adiknya bergetar dan baju bagian Bahu milik Luhan Basah. Adiknya menangis.

Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun.

Luhan selalu menindas Baekhyun. Itu wajar. Itu cara penyampaian kasih sayangnya.

Tetapi ia tidak akan Rela kalau adiknya menangis karena Cinta.

Luhan Tau semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu good player! Luhan benar-benar marah saat adiknya tidak dianggap pada saat honeymoon mereka. Luhan ingin mengatakan pada ibunya tentang hal itu. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu menahannya dengan satu alasan.

"Aku mencintainya, Hyung."

Luhan menghela nafasnya

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>.o.o.o.o.<p>

Kutipan Chap Depan :

"Ku mohon jangan Rahimnya, Eunrim"

"Kris? Aku merindukanu!"

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kau selalu menyakiti adikku. Apa yang aku harapkan darimu idiot?"

"Chanyeol, hentikan. Ini Konyol" Jongin frustasi. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Brengsekk! Kenapa kau kembali Yifan? Mau menghancurkan rumah tangga kami?"

.o.o.o.o.

**A/N : **Hallo~ Aku update x33 ini benar-benar terlambat! Aku benar-benar sibuk minggu ini xdd well, aku tidak tau FF ini akan end di chap berapa. Aku akan menciptakan puncak konflik (mungkin) chap depan. Mind To review?

Btw, untuk reader **If You Can, Make me fall in love with You!** Pada nyangka scene mirip dengan Cinta Cenat Cenut XDD Well, kalian nantikan saja Fullnya seperti apa!


	11. Chapter 10

Kilatan blits yang berasal dari kamera SLR berkilat hingga Cahayanya menyapu wajah pemuda tampan yang memiliki tinggi 186 cm itu. Setelah selesai pemotretan, kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan keluar studio. Dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Matanya mendelik tajam saat phoenixnya dapat melihat wanita dengan dress berwarna biru muda berdiri anggun dihadapannya.

"Selamat Chanyeol. Kau sudah mencintainya"

Chanyeol hanya diam membeku. "Kenapa hanya berdiam diri? Ayo jawablah ucapan selamat dari-ku"

Chanyeol masih membeku.

"Ah ya. Aku meminta maaf tentang kejadian aku menendang perut Baekhyun. Aku hanya sedang emosi" wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol hanya membeku.

"Aku tau suatu hal tentangnya. Mau mendengarkanku?"

Eunrim bergerak mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibir sexy-nya kearah telinga peri milik Chanyeol. Membisikkan suatu hal.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Eunrim tersenyum cerah. "Eunrim, aku butuh bantuanmu"

Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang.

**Oh, Baekhyun**

**Cast : ChanBaek and Find it in your self**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer : Story Belong to Me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOY X BOY, Dont Like? Dont read please!**

**OuOuOuOuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peteryeol Present**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.o.<strong>

**"Dengar ya, Bacon. Setiap suatu hubungan, harus dilandasi rasa kepercayaan."**

**.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

><p>Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saling berpelukan menghilangkan rasa rindu yang membuncah. Baekhyun dan Luhan. Seperti adegan yang di pause. Mereka terdiam. Menikmati moment ni. Jarang-jarang mereka akur, kan?<p>

"Baek, kau kenapa?"Luhan memegang bahu sang adik. Sesaat setlah sang adik melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya, Hyung" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Chanyeol Lagi. Pasti model sok seksi itu menyakiti adiknya lagi.

"Ayo masuk, Baek. Kita bicarakan didalam" Luhan menuntun sang adik agar bercerita didalam rumahnya. Luhan memapah tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak memiliki pandangan kosong.

"Hyung? Menurutmu.. Apa Chanyeol mencintaiku?" yang lebih muda mulai bertanya. Sedangkan sang kaka yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya diam. Bingung. Luhan tidak mempunyai jawaban. Berkomunikasi dengan adik iparnya saja belum.

"Hyung, tadi aku melihat Chanyeol makan siang bersama dengan Eunrim" Luhan mendelik. Apa-apaan ini? Berani sekali Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan berusaha menghibur Baekhyun. "Bacon bodoh, mungkin mereka hanya berbicara tentang pekerjaan mereka"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan yang terlihat mirip dengannya.

"Benarkah?"

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tega. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, Luhan hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun dan Mata Bulan sabitnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Dengar ya, Bacon. Setiap suatu hubungan, harus dilandasi rasa kepercayaan. Biar ku beri contoh" Luhan menjentikan jari telunjuknya sehingga berbentuk angka satu. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika tanpa rasa percaya, aku bisa saja memisahkan diri dari si Cadel itu. Karena ia seorang photografer. Tentunya banyak sekali model-model sexy yang tentunya membuat aku cemburu. Tapi aku percaya, Sehun hanya mencintaiku" setelah selesai berbicara, Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa. Bibirnya menyeringai saat melihat sang adik mengangguk.

"Tapi Hyung, Kali ini Chanyeol makan siang dengan mantan kekasihnya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Luhan menepuk dahinya. Adiknya ini kenapa susah sekali konek, sih?

"Oke, Baek. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempercayai Chanyeol. Jika orang itu sudah melewati batas, kau bisa marah dengannya" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Dan Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Terima kasih Hyung bodoh! Kau benar-benar membantu" Baekhyun berteriak. Sedangkan yang lebih tua memasang raut wajah datar. Luhan Langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

"Hyung, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ibu" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengambil remote televisi di meja kaca miliknya. Dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol remote. Mengganti Chanel yang diinginkan.

Luhan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa gelas berisi jus stawberry dan jus jeruk. Lalu meletakkan kedua minuman itu diatas meja. Dan menbanting tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. "Ibu pergi berbelanja dengan mertuamu"

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Baek, Sehun mengatakan kau menjadi modelnya?"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya "Ya. Tapi hanya pada saat aku dan Chanyeol honeymoon disana. Kau tau hyung? Ia tidak mengenalku. Dasar bodoh" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia memang bodoh, Baek"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi kau mencintainya, Hyung"

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Hari ini Sehun dan modelnya akan pulang"

Baekhyun berbinar. Ia merindukan calon kakak ipar dan sahabatnya disana. Kris. Baekhyun merindukan sosok Kris. "Kapan?"

"Mereka sedang di perjalanan"

._oOOo_.

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi menapakan kakinya sesaat turun dari pesawat. Rahang tegasnya sedikit terangkat. Menampakkan sebuah karya Tuhan yang sempurna. Wu Yi Fan; Kris dan Sehun sudah sampai dibandara Icheon. Kedua lelaki tampan itu mengambil suatu barang disaku celananya. Kaca mata. Dan peralahan kedua mata elang itu sudah tertutupi oleh kacamata yang berwarna hitam.

Kedua lelaki itu berjalan dengan elegan. Menampakkan aura pangeran yang dapat memabukkan setiap wanita. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah. Mencari seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya disini. Mata elang milik Kris menangkap pemuda tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya. Kris menepuk pundak milik Sehun dan menunjuk pemuda itu. Keduanya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

Tao -pemuda tinggi tadi mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian lama sekali"

sedangkan Kris dan Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Itu tidak seberapa ketika ada yang mengatakan 'aku akan menyusul ke jeju' tapi ternyata jatuh sakit dan sampai pulang, orang itu tidak ada" Sehun berkata dengan raut wajah datar. Sedangkan Kris menahan tawanya.

Tao juga menatap Sehun datar. Dan segera memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ketempat parkiran.

Ketiganya memasuki mobil sport berwarna biru milik Tao. Tao mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang. "Siapa yang menggantikanku?" Tao bertanya.

"Calon Adik iparku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Sehun berkata sambil mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih

"Dia Cantik"

itu suara Kris. "Apa dia wanita?" Sekarang Tao yang bertanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia laki-laki. Sudah memiliki suami. Dan bodohnya, seorang Wu Yifan menyatakan Cintanya" Tao membolakan matanya

"Wah. Kau Gay Kris?" Tao berkata dengan penasaran. Kris hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Oh ya aku tidak seharusnya berbicara dengan dinding" Tao berkata dengan sinis. Dan bibirnya meringis saat mendapat pukulan ringan dari Kris dikepalanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku ingin kerumah Luhan. Kalian ingin ikut? Luhan mengatakan ada Baekhyun disana." Sehun berkata seraya menautkan headset berwarna abu-abu miliknya dan mulai mencari lagu yang pas.

"Baekhyun? Aku ikut" Kris berkata dengan semangat. Ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ingat, Oke. Dia sudah memiliki Suami. Kau harus jaga jarak dengannya" Sehun mengingatkan layaknya seorang guru. Kris hanya mengangguk patuh.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya hingga kakinya berada di kepala sofa. Tangan mungilnya terus menerus mengambil cemilan yang diletakan di toples milik sang ibu. Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa geli. Luhan Hyungnya berada dikamar. Sedang berdandan, Mungkin? Luhan mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan sampai disini sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi. Seragamnya sudah sangat acak-acakan. Tidak apa. Ia bisa meminta yang baru lagi pada Chanyeol. Haha.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Dan jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK

Pintu telah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki yang sangat Baekhyun cintai. Chanyeol. Sedang berdiri tegap dan mulai melepaskan kaca mata hitam miliknya sehingga mata bulan purnama milik Chanyeol, mulai terlihat.

Sangat Tampan.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengagumi Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya yang tepat berada didepan Baekhyun dan

CHU

Dengan perlahan Bibir tebal milik Chanyeol menempel pada bibir milik Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya menempel. Tetapi lama kelamaan mulai berubah menjadi lumatan kecil.

Nafsu Chanyeol semakin memuncak saat Baekhyun mulai membalas Ciuman Chanyeol dan mulai mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil sang suami dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun disofa dan mulai menindih tubuh mungil yang begitu pas saat dipelukannya. Ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun kearag dagu dan sampai dileher jenjang milik Baekhyun.

"Ssh ah- Chanyeolssh"

Desahan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya keluar. Nafsu Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

Tangan kiri milik Chanyeol mulai tergerak untuk menyusup kedalam seragam sekolah milik Baekhyun. Mengusap perut datar milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat satu tanda berhasil ia buat. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu mulus milik sang suami. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan yang dalam, sangat lembut dan sangat perlahan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun frustasi

Tangan kirinya ia keluarkan dari seragam milik Baekhyun dan mulai tergerak untuk membuka satu-persatu kancing seragamnya. Sedangkan bibirnya masih aktif menggrayangi leher dan bahu si Mungil.

Chanyeol, Kendalikan dirimu!

.o.o.o.o.

Tao memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pagar rumah Luhah. Ketiga orang itu mulai membuka pintu mobil. Sedangkan yang memiliki kulit paling putih mulai mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih.

**To; Deer**

**Sayang, Aku sudah didepan rumahmu.**

Send.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Luhan membalas.

**Fr; Deer**

**Masuk saja, Hunnie. Ada Baekhyun dirumahku.**

Sehun tidak membalas. Ia hanya berjalan dan seolah-olah memberi kode temannya agar mengikutinya. Dahi Sehun mengerut saat Pintu rumah Luhan terbuka. Baekhyun ceroboh sekali. -pikirnya.

Ketiga orang itu mulai memasuki rumah Luhan dan matanya membola saat melihat dua orang familiar disana yang sedang asik bercumbu.

"Damn"

Kris mencari objek yang membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Saat itu juga kakinya melemas

Baekhyun

sedang

berciuman

dengan

Chanyeol

Oh Bahkan mereka hampir melakukan adegan ranjang disana. Kris menyesal sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

"SEHUNIIEE AKU MERINDUKANMU"

Itu Luhan. Mata Kris dapat melihat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan tautan mereka terlepas. Oh Tuhan. Bahkan kancing seragam milik Baekhyun sudah semuanya terlepas. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun membenarkan seragamnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Chanyeol menatap keempat orang itu datar. "Pengganggu" desisnya.

"Wow. Sejak kapan kalian Melakukan hal itu disini, Baek? " Luhan bertanya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Perlahan kaki mungilnya ia gerakan untuk mendekat kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Selamat datang Sehunie" Baekhyun menyambut. Sehun mengangguk. "Terimakasih Baek. Lain kali lakukanlah dikamar. Aku mendengar suara hati yang retak tadi" Baekhyun dan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kris memukul kepala Sehun. Dasar tidak peka.

"Hey Kris! Aku merindukanmu" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kris. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif. Tao yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Kasihan sekali si Kris. Sekalinya jatuh cinta, tetapi sudah ada yg punya.

.o.o.o.o.

Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap untuk menyaksikan film horror. Terlihat Kris yang paling datar disini. Wajahnya menandakan ia benar-benar badmood.

Film mulai diputar.

Tetapi Baekhyun saja sudah menegang ketakutan. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun sangat lucu.

Semuanya terlonjak kaget saat salah satu handpone milik mereka berdering. Chanyeol terus memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana tempat ia meletakkan handponenya. Meringis saat melihat penelponnya. Chanyeol beranjak kedapur. Menjauhi keempat orang lainnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi mereka. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri disamping dinding dapur miliknya. Nampak Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

"Ku mohon Eunrim, Jangan Rahimnya"

Baekhyun menegang. Eunrim? Rahim? Mau apa Eunrim dengan rahim Baekhyun?

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika Baekhyun sampai tidak mempunyai anak karena kau. Jalang"

Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Tidak lama Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol juga memutus sambungannya. Handoponenya bergetar tanda terdapat pesan masuk.

Fr; Jongin

Chanyeol, Hentikan. Ini ide Gila, Bodoh.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tidak membalas pesan Jongin dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang televisi. Mata Phoenixnya dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Tanda ia benar-benar ketakutan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat dan mulai terduduk disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma yang selalu menjadi Candu baginya. Baekhyun bergidik geli. "Aku disini, Sayang"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh raksasa sang suami. Chanyeol membalasnya, Tentu saja.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku ada disini"

Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Mata Phoenix Chanyeol mendelik saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya berbicara dengannya.

"Kau selalu menyakiti adikku, Chanyeol. Apa yang aku harapkan darimu?" Luhan berkata pelan. Tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol baru ingat. Belum ada yang mengetahui rencananya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's<strong>

* * *

><p>Hallo aku update^0^ ini benar benar telat. Well, aku mengalami kendala dengan laptopku. File yang sudah kuketik entah kemana TAT. FF Ini akan berakhir 3-4 Chapter lagi^0^ See you! Terimakasih untuk yang setia review. Aku tau ini pendeeeek banget! Maaf^0^<p>

Mind To Review?


End file.
